Zombie to sukces
by Abigail100
Summary: Parodia HzTLa z wykorzystaniem pomysłów czytelników. Epidemia rotawirusów prowokuje bohaterów do niecodziennych zachowań. Syriusz i Lily zawierają sojusz, którego celem jest sześciokrotne uśmiercenie Mary McDonald. Inicjatywę szybko podejmuje i sam dyrektor, który organizuje imprezę sylwestrową ze striptizem u Hagrida, gdzie ma zamiar zatańczyć burleskę.


#1 – Zombie to Sukces

„— _Mów dalej. Przypuszczam,_ _ż_ _e s_ _ą_ _r_ _ó_ _wnie_ _ż_ _wampiry, wilko_ _ł_ _aki i_ _ **zombie**_ _?_ _  
_ _— Oczywi_ _ś_ _cie,_ _ż_ _e s_ _ą_ _. Cho_ _ć_ _ **zombie**_ _wyst_ _ę_ _puj_ _ą_ _dalej na po_ _ł_ _udnie, tam gdzie kap_ _ł_ _ani_ _wudu._ _  
_ _— A co z mumiami? One w_ _ł_ _ó_ _cz_ _ą_ _si_ _ę_ _tylko po Egipcie?_ _  
_ _— Nie b_ _ą_ _d_ _ź_ _ś_ _mieszna. Nikt nie wie_ _ż_ _y w mumie._ _"_

- _Miasto Ko_ _ś_ _ci,_ Cassandra Clare

* * *

 **1 – Wiatru** **ś**

 **T** ego wieczora ciężkie, deszczowe chmury zasłoniły jasne pochodnie gwiazd na niebie. Wiatr drapał w szybę okienną dormitorium numer cztery, a mróz przenikał kamienne ściany, ciężkie, jedwabne gobeliny, a nawet koce i grube pierzyny, pod którymi ukryły się niedorzecznie przytomne Gryfonki z szóstego roku. Wskazówki zegarków stojących na ich szafkach nocnych leniwie przesuwały się z cyfry jeden na dwa, brzmiąc przy tym jak chmara cykad śródziemnomorskich. Cisza na korytarzu była tak przytłaczająca, że dziewczęta czuły się dziwnie, nie podtrzymując jej. Wszystkie cierpiały na styczniową bezsenność, typową dla osób, które raz na jakiś czas budzą się z zimowego letargu. Po całym wyczerpującym, na wpół przespanym dniu, pokłady energii uwolniły się przekornie około godziny dziesiątej w nocy, uniemożliwiając nie tylko zaśnięcie, ale też spokojne uleżenie w jednej pozycji na łóżku.

Co jakiś czas któraś z dziewcząt wychodziła z nową inicjatywą – a to spaceru przed snem, a to wspólnego liczenia baranów – i chociaż z góry wszystkie te wnioski zostawały odrzucane, to jednak zaburzały powolny proces wyciszania się i opadania w przestworza równoległego wymiaru marzeń sennych. Milczenie (ale jednak nie zupełna cisza) trwało już rekordowo od pięciu minut, a każda kolejna sekunda obfita w westchnięcia i głośne przebieranie nogami, coraz bardziej oddalała Gryfonki od stanu zmęczenia.

― Dobranoc, Emma – odparła głośno Lily, jakby moc tych słów była w stanie skłonić Emmelinę do snu.

— Dobranoc, Lily – powtórzyła Emmelina, poprawiając poduszkę pod swoim karkiem.

— Dobranoc, Marley.

— Branoc, Lily.

— Dobranoc, Hestio.

— Karaluchy pod poduchy.

— Dobranoc, Dorcas.

Lily na siłę ziewnęła i wtuliła głowę w poduszkę, czekając na życzenia miłego snu od Dorcas. Oczywiście nie spodziewała się, że słowne serdeczności Dorcas utulają ją do snu lepiej niż poprzednich dziewczyn, ale nie przypuszczała także, że _mog_ _ą_ – a właściwie ich nieobecność _mo_ _ż_ _e_ – rozbudzić ją jeszcze bardziej.

― Dorcas? – powtórzyła, podpierając się na łokciach.

Zmarszczyła czoło, złapała za poduszkę, gotowa rzucić nią w Meadowes, ale obranie znajomej głowy za cel okazało się niemożliwe, gdyż Dorcas zwyczajnie nie znajdowała się ani w swoim łóżku, ani w jego okolicach. Poduszka upadła z przytłumionym szelestem na podłogę, kiedy Lily wyskoczyła spod swojej kołdry i pomaszerowała w przeciwny kąt pokoju, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy Meadowes nie ukryła się w stercie poduszek albo pod łóżkiem.

Emmelina, Marlena, Hestia, a nawet Mary, z radością podjęły inicjatywę Lily i podniosły się na równe nogi, szczęśliwe, że nie muszą już udawać śpiących i zmęczonych. Rudowłosa dotknęła opuszkami palców pościeli Dorcas, tak delikatnie, jakby się obawiała, że może ją poparzyć. Nabrawszy pewności, zaczęła szukać dłońmi jakiegokolwiek śladu jej przyjaciółki – chociażby pozostawionej szczotki do włosów. W połowie tego badania, Mary zabrakło cierpliwościi rezolutnie zapaliła światło zaklęciem _Lumos._ Strumień błękitnej poświaty rozbłysnął w całym pokoju, drażniąc nie tylko oczy Gryfonek, ale również brunatne sowy, które schroniły się na zewnętrznym parapecie okna Wieży Gryffindoru.

Łóżko było puste. Jedyny dowód na wcześniejszą obecność Dorcas w sypialni stanowiła zmiętolona, rzucona niedbale pościel, powoli ześlizgująca się na podłogę. Maskotka-koala, z którą Dorcas zwykle się nie rozstawała, leżała teraz obok szafy, zupełnie jakby wybrała się na nocną pogawędkę do pluszowej pandy Lily (tej samej, którą James ukradł na niej z manchesterskiego wesołego miasteczka).

 _Dziwne,_ pomyślała każda z nich, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze kilka minut temu Dorcas (a może jednak nie ona?) robiła przysiady w celu zmęczenia się i najlepiej uśnięcia na stojąco. Teraz już nic nie było takie oczywiste.

— D…?

— Sza! – szepnął jakiś głosik ze środka szafy.

Marlena i Emmelina wymieniły zdumione spojrzenia. Lily dotknęła palcem skroni, jakby zastanawiała się, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy jednak parę minut temu udało jej się zasnąć i momentalnie rozpoczęła się sesja koszmarów. Żadna z nich – bez względu na to, jakie myśli krążyły po jej głowie – nie dała po sobie poznać, że nagła odezwa szafy zrobiła na nich wrażenie. Hestia zbliżyła się do mebla, złapała pewnie za drzwiczki i wysłała koleżankom rozbawione spojrzenie.

— Na raz dwa trzy? – zapytała półgębkiem.

— TRZY! – warknęła Mary, przepchnęła się obok Emmeliny, gwałtownie otworzyła szafę i wycelowała różdżkę do jej środka. Niebieska poświata zdradziła obecność w garderobie nie tylko pająków i butów ze złamanym obcasem, ale również skulonej w kłębek Meadowes, która zasłaniała w tej chwili oczy i na oślep pisała coś w różowym notatniku.

Lily westchnęła dramatycznie.

— Tobie już do końca odwaliło?

Dor niepewnie zdjęła dłonie z oczu i zerknęła w kierunku Lily. Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby wcale nie czuła potrzeby usprawiedliwienia się z obecnej sytuacji.

— Dobranoc, Lily? – szepnęła. Powolnymi ruchami wstała i sięgnęła po drzwiczki szafki, chcąc się zamknąć po raz drugi. Evans włożyła stopę między drzwiczki.

— Co… co ty robisz?

― Piję herbatkę – odparła beztrosko Dorcas, kopiąc w kapcia rudowłosej koleżanki. – Zieloną.

— W szafie? – zapytała rezolutnie Marlena, pomagając Lily w ponownym otworzeniu drzwiczek.

Dor potaknęła, ciągnąc drzwiczki z drugiej strony.

— To bardzo zajmujące.

― Jest chociaż z melisą? – zapytała Hestia, jedyna rozbawiona w tej sytuacji.

― Chodź do łóżka, Dorcas – szarpnęła drzwiczki Lily. – I przestań… - szarpnięcie – się… - szarpniecie - …wygłupiać!

Szafka otwarła się na oścież, a wraz z nią ze środka wypadł mały, różowy dzienniczek…

— Nie!

Pomimo tego dosyć jednoznacznego okrzyku Dorcas, Lily dopadła notatnik i otworzyła go na zaznaczonej stronie. W miarę czytania jej brwi wędrowały coraz wyżej. Jeszcze bardziej wymownym znakiem na to, że notatki Dorcas nie wywarły na niej pozytywnego wrażenia był poszerzający się grymas.

— Dlaczego…?

— Piszę sennik – powiedziała po prostu. Jej słowa zdawały się rozpuszczać w gęstym powietrzu. Emmelina uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, oczy Hestii rozbłysły jak złote monety, a Marlena i Mary wstrzymały się od komentarza.

— Masz wróżbiarstwo? – zapytała Lily bez przekonania. – Bo jeśli tak, to pewnie wyleciałaś z klas…

— Nie, nie mam – wzdrygnęła się Dorcas. – Nawet gdybym przeszła przez sumy, pewnie i tak bym zrezygnowała – Powell przypomina mi moją matkę.

Piątka dziewcząt nie podjęła dygresji. Czekały wspólnie na wyjaśnienia, każda z nich wyprostowana i założonymi rękami.

―Musi mi się coś przyśnić – odparła ze złością Dor. – Chodzi o przepowiednię z _Czarownicy._

― Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

— _Nie_ – pokręciła głową Dor. – Ja i moja kuzynka Berta…

Mary wywróciła oczami i wróciła z powrotem do swojego łóżka, tak jak robiła zawsze, kiedy Dorcas rozpoczynała słynne tyrady rozpoczynające się od: „Ja i moja kuzynka Berta…". Lily odchrząknęła. Miała na tyle taktu, żeby nie odchodzić od kogoś, kto odpowiada na twoje pytanie, ale jednocześnie nie miała ochoty wnikać, co znowu Dorcas i Berta robiły razem.

— Ostatnio mam problemy ze snem – kontynuowała Dorcas. – Wczoraj mi się coś przyśniło, ale rano zupełnie zapomniałam, o co tam chodziło… a muszę mieć jakieś sny do jutra, i dlatego…

— …próbowałaś się zahipnotyzować – dokończyła Lily, zamykając różowy zeszyt. Dorcas wciągnęła powietrze, potwierdzając teorię Evans w jedynie sobie znanym, migowym języku.

— Nie chciałam robić tego przy was – odparła. – Ale nie mogę zasnąć i wątpię, że…

— Mam dla ciebie propozycję – przerwała jej w pół słówka Lily, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Bez żadnej hipnozy, bo – Merlinie, Dorcas! – to nie może być bezpieczne w wykonaniu kogoś, kto nie opanował zaklęcia _Accio._

— Czasami mi wychodzi! – zaprotestowała, tupiąc nogą. Mary głośno westchnęła i szepnęła: „Idiotka".

―Co powiesz na Eliksir Słodkiego Snu? – kontynuowała Lily. – Mam go gdzieś w kufrze. Wypiję go z tobą.

— Ja chyba też się skuszę – dodała Marlena, masując sobie kark. – Jutro mamy w końcu test i…

— …wielki, wielki, wielki dzień? – dokończyła Dorcas, uśmiechając się promiennie.

— To też.

— To chyba faktycznie rozsądniejsze rozwiązanie – przyznała, wracając z powrotem na swoje łóżko. Lily pokręciła głową i wyciągnęła z szafy jeszcze kubek z zieloną herbatą. Zapach melisy zawisnął w powietrzu i był ostatnim, co zapamiętała po wypiciu eliksiru.

* * *

 **2 – Ar.**

— … **i** na koniec chciałbym ogłosić, iż rotawirus MM69 wrócił do Hogwartu.

Tak rozpoczęło się śniadanie wigilijne w Wielkiej Sali. Dumbledore podziękował i opuścił mównicę, puszczając jeszcze oczko do Larissy Richardson, i zasiadł na swoim stałym miejscu przy stole. Wyglądał na tak radosnego i niewzruszonego, jakby przed chwilą zdał sprawozdanie z przebiegu eksperymentu na mrówkach, a nie zapowiadał epidemię na skalę całego zamku. Jego bezproblemowa, optymistyczna reakcja stanowiła nie lada kontrast na tle szału, który wybuchł pośród uczniów.

Ludzie potracili zmysły – wypluwali z ust jedzenie i uciekali ze stołów, niektórzy chowali twarze w koszule albo zaklęciem roztaczali nad sobą eteryczną tarczę, która miała rzekomo chronić ich przez zarazkami. Parę żartownisiów zaczęło spluwać na siebie i krzyczeć na całą salę: „masz rotawirusa!", inni płakali i modlili się do swoich bogów, żeby uchronił ich przed tą puszką Pandory.

Stół Gryfonów szybko zaczął pustoszeć, a każdy, którego Lily próbowała zaczepić i zapytać, co tu się dzieje, uciekał w popłochu i wykrzykiwał: „Dotknęła mnie! Dotknęła mnie!".

— _Rotawirus?_ – powtórzyła Lily do siebie, nie przypuszczając, że ktokolwiek może usłyszeć jej w tym ambarasie. – _Co?_

— Czy Dumbledore zwariował?! – odpowiedziała jej (albo powiedziała do samej siebie) jedna z Krukonek. Lily potrzebowała chwilę, żeby rozpoznać w niej Mię Bones – rezolutną prefekt z rodziny półkrwi, która uwielbiała seriale scince-fiction i potrafiła wytłumaczyć takie zagadnienie jak magiczny rotawirus lepiej niż nikt inny.

— Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie – jęła Mia oratorskim tonem, zupełnie jakby miała przed sobą jakąś wymagającą widownię. – To to to-totalne szaleństwo – wymamrotała, akcentując każde „to". – Rotawirusy to najgorsze, co mogło nam się w tej chwili przytraić…

— Czy rotawirusy nie powodują przypadkiem biegunki u niemowląt? – spytała Evans, wypowiadając na głos to, co nie zgadzało jej się od początku.

Pamiętała dokładnie, że rok temu w wakacje, kiedy wyjechała do swojej babci i jej nowego męża do Alabamy i pomagała opiekować się dziećmi sąsiadki latynoskiego pochodzenia, pani Granados, zdążył się niemiły incydent. Jej najmłodsza pociecha, ośmiomiesięczny Junípero, dostał potwornej biegunki, a stało się to akurat wtedy, kiedy Lily została z nim sama. Kiedy zadzwoniła do doktora Fitzpatricka i płakała, prosząc o pomoc, powiedział on, że to najprawdopodobniej rotawirus i że musi natychmiast przyjechać z małym Junem do szpitala.

Dlatego kiedy usłyszała tylko słowo „rotawirus", od razu coś zaczęło jej śmierdzieć.

Mia spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

— To nie jest zabawne – oświadczyła. Lily wysłała jej na tyle _niezabawne_ spojrzenie, że Mia nie miała już wątpliwości, iż rudowłosa naprawdę nie wie nic więcej o ratawirusach.

– Czy coś takiego wciskali wam w tych zakłamanych, socjalistycznych mugolskich szkołach?

Eee… _socjalistycznych_?

 _Kto_ _ś_ _tu nie lubi obecnego premiera_ , pomyślała Lily, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Być może to tylko ona dorabiała wszędzie jakieś teorie, a Mia zupełnie nie interesowała się tym, co o rządzie mówił jej ojciec-mugol.

— Hmmm?

— Ci mugole – prychnęła. – I te ich teorie spiskowe. Biegunka u niemowląt, też mi coś!

Lily potaknęła, możliwie jeszcze bardziej zagubiona.

— Jak ci się wydaje, dlaczego mają miejsce te wszystkie kataklizmy? – syczała Mia. – Dlaczego są zamachy na księży, rząd, a królowa Elżbieta nie chce oddać tronu Karolowi? Dlaczego mamy monsuny, tsunami, trzęsienia ziemi, powodzie i…

… _i kolejny sezon Coronation Street,_ pomyślała Lily, ale po raz kolejny zostawiła to dla siebie.

— Bo Callaghan jest premierem? – spytała z nadzieją. – I Minchum Ministrem Magii?

Mia wysłała jej pobłażliwie spojrzenie.

— Dam ci podpowiedź: nieczyste powietrze.

— Spaliny samochodowe?

— _Nie_. Rotawirusy.

 _A wi_ _ę_ _c nie biegunka._

— Są w powietrzu.

Mia pokiwała głową z przejęciem.

— Są wszędzie. Mugole wciskają wszystkim kit o tym, że to te wasze _szpaniny…_

— Spaliny – poprawiła ją Lily.

— …ale prawda jest taka, że unoszą się wszędzie i zabijają nas szybciej niż zrobi to Voldemort albo nowy singiel Celestyny Warbeck. Całe gadanie o szarańczy, wiatrach, globalnym ociepleniu, chorobach psychicznych, kwaśnych deszczach i wpisaniu jednorożców do Księgi Gatunków Zagrożonych – to wszystko sprawka rotawirusów.

 _Ciekawe czy rotawirusy s_ _ą_ _te_ _ż_ _przyczyn_ _ą_ _sko_ _ń_ _czonego debilizmu u Pottera,_ pomyślała.

— Możemy zrobić coś, żeby się przed nimi uchronić? – zapytała Lily, średnio wierząc w słowa wypływające w ust Mii.

— Nie – zawyrokowała. – Wszyscy jesteśmy SKOŃCZENI!

Po tych słowach zerwała się na równe nogi, wydmuchała głośno nos i zaniosła się szlochem, wybiegając z Wielkiej Sali tak szybko, jakby goniło ją stado rozwścieczonych pudli.

Dramatyczne wyjście Mii Bones z drugiego końca sali obserwowała również Jo. Nie obawiała się ona rotawirusów tak jak wszyscy, ponieważ już dawno była przygotowana na takową ewentualność (a zresztą, wiecznie przezorna Jo przygotowana była także na pożar całego Hogwartu, wtargnięcie do zamku prałatury Voldemorta czy dwutygodniową miesiączkę). Musiała zabić kilkoro osób, jeszcze innych potorturować, ale ostatecznie udałoby jej się sporządzić recepturę, która zwalczała wszystkie rotawirusy, a poza tym była nielegalna, niebezpieczna, zła i czarnomagiczna, czyli spełniała wszystkie kryteria, które Jo uważała za świętość.

W myślach już rejestrowała, co jest jej potrzebne do uwarzenia tego panaceum (a na tej liście nerka jednego z profesorów należała do najprzyjemniejszych składników). Niestety, jej skomplikowane, złożone i logiczne myślenie napotkało po drodze pewną przeszkodę, tak niewiarygodną, że Jo mogła powołując się na nią, podejrzewać u siebie zarażenie rotawirusem i występowanie w związku z tym omamów.

— Co ty robisz w Hogwarcie, Jordan? – krzyknęła Jo, poprawiając włosy i przywołując nerwowy uśmiech na twarz.

W samym epicentrum zgiełku i paniki, dokładnie w miejscu, które mijała prawie każda uciekająca z Wielkiej Sali osoba, stał student psychoanalizy. W prawej ręce trzymał nadgryzione jabłko, a zza ucha wystawał mu gruby ołówek. Oglądając neurotyczne zachowania czarodziejskich nastolatków, był niemal tak zachwycony, jak na premierze _Gwiezdnych Wojen,_ na którą wybrał się razem z Jo w dzień wypadu do Hogsmeade.

― Wysłano mnie tu – odparł chłopak, zbliżając się w jej stronę. To dziwne, ale Jo słyszała go znakomicie, chociaż dzieliła ich różnica około siedmiu jardów. Zaraz po tej zagadkowej uwadze, Jordan przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy, wlepiając spojrzenie w punkt znacznie powyżej jej głowy. – Macie odlotowy sufit, J-J.

Jo zerknęła bezwiednie w górę. Sufit był tak samo magiczny i niewidzialny dla mugolów (tak zresztą jak cały Hogwart) jak zwykle. Jeśli Jordan go widział i uważał za nic nadzwyczajnego, to zapewne też zaraził się rotawirusem (chociaż u mugoli chyba zamiast omamów występowała biegunka) i utracił swoją psychologiczną trzeźwość.

― Kto cię wysłał? – zapytała, starając się zebrać myśli w sensowną całość. Kilka susów pozwoliło jej przedrzeć się pomiędzy biegających dookoła Wielkiej Sali trzecioklasistów. Jedyną zaletą tego zgiełku, jaką Jo dostrzegała, był fakt, że nikt nie zauważył obecności dwudziestolatka z Londynu – nie dość, że za starego na Hogwart, to jeszcze nie w mundurku, a w koszulce z logiem King's College, a poza tym bez chociażby kropli magicznej krwi płynącej w jego żyłach.

Ciekawa wigilia zapowiada się w tym roku.

― Taki wielki facet – machnął ręką Jordan. – Zapytał, czy nie chce zostać konsultantem Avonu.

Nerwowy uśmiech Jo jeszcze bardziej skrzywił jej twarz.

― Dumbledore? – wypaliła bezwiednie, bo to był pierwszy człowiek, którego podejrzewałaby o zaczepianie mugolskich studentów.

― Albo _Szersze_ _ń_ – wzruszył ramionami. – Ty też jesteś konsultantką Avonu, J-J?

Jo pokręciła głową. Cokolwiek się tutaj wyprawiało, dla bezpieczeństwa Jordana powinna jak najszybciej odesłać do z powrotem do Londynu, żeby zaszył się w swoim Maudsleyu i analizował najciekawsze psychologicznie przypadki w Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Muszę zmodyfikować ci pamięć – powiedziała uroczyście, sięgając za pazuchę po różdżkę. Z zaskoczeniem odnotowała, że jej tam nie ma.

— Szukasz tego? – zapytał Jordan. Jo aż przetarła oczy, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej różdżka w tamtej chwili obracała się pomiędzy palcami mugola.

Oczywiście, w jego rękach nie stanowiła najmniejszego zagrożenia i jej status nie różnił się znacznie od zwykłego patyka…

— To trochę dziwne, że trzymasz to w kieszeni, nie uważasz? – zaśmiał się i machnął ją dla zabawy.

Jo wrzasnęła, kiedy grot czerwonego światła przeleciał tuż przed jej nosem i uderzył w ogromny żyrandol. Kiedy tylko spadł on na stół Gryfonów, rozległ się hałas porównywalny z uderzeniem pioruna. Wrzawa na chwilę ucichła, żeby zaraz rozpętać się na nowo.

Jordan z przerażenia opuścił różdżkę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w ten sposób jedynie pogarsza sytuację. Żyrandol przekrzywił się i upadł ze stołu na podłogę, roztrzaskując się na milion maleńkich kawałków. Odłamy szkła doleciały i do winowajców całego zamieszania, ale Jo nawet nie poczuła, kiedy odłam szkła przeciął jej policzek. Za bardzo wstrząsnął nią obecny widok ze stołu Gryffindoru.

Teraz, kiedy żyrandol upadł ze stołu i popełnił samobójstwo, ukazały się pozostałości z tego, co zdewastował swoim uderzeniem, a także…

— ONA NIE ŻYJE! – wrzasnęła Mia Bones, pokazując palcem na rudowłosą dziewczynę, leżącą na stole w kałuży krwi. Jej rude włosy stanowiły nie lada kontrast z otaczającym je szklanym konfetti.

— Lily – szepnęła Jo, rzucając się biegiem w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru.

 _Jak to mog_ _ł_ _o si_ _ę_ _sta_ _ć_ , pomyślała desperacko, kiedy strach, przerażenie i ból ścisnął jej gardło. _Jordan nie ma przecie_ _ż_ _mocy czarodziejskiej! Co oni mu teraz zrobi_ _ą_ _?!_

Dopadłszy stołu, na miejscu wcześniejszego strachu i paniki, jej brzuchem wstrząsnęły mdłości.

Żyrandol nie zmiażdżył Lily.

To była Mary McDonald.

Jej niegdyś piękna, wila twarz, teraz była cała podziurawiona i we krwi, zupełnie jakby Mary nie była człowiekiem, a jedynie szmacianą lalką ze zszytych kawałków pięknego materiału. Najbardziej przerażający był jednak dziwny tatuaż, wykonany jakby z skrzepniętej krwi, w kształcie cyfry sześć. Ledwie Jo go zauważyła, Mary otworzyła oczy – a może to one same się otworzyły, bo Mary dopiero co umarła – oślepiające nienaturalną, pustą, żółtą barwą.

Wrzask wydarł się z gardła nie tylko jej, ale też połowy Hogwartczyków.

— To są właśnie rotawirusy, panno Evans – przemówił Dumbledore, podśmiewając się pod nosem.

* * *

 **3 – Elfik**

— **B** LACK?!

Lily zdołała wykrztusić tylko tyle, zanim Syriusz przekroczył próg dormitorium żeńskiego numer cztery. Od incydentu na śniadaniu w Hogwarcie ogłoszono kwarantannę. Co szczęśliwszy (jak Lily), dostawał dormitorium jako izolotkę, ale inni – na przykład Syriusz – musieli wynieść się z Wieży Gryffindoru i spędzić najbliższe kilka godzin w pustej klasie. Pani Pomfrey razem z kadrą nauczycielską odwiedzali izolatkę każdego ucznia po kolei, badali go i podawali specjalne mikstury, jednak pomimo tych wysiłków, rotawirusy szerzyły się do niewyobrażalnego stopnia.

Syriusz nie wyglądał co prawda na zarażonego, ale bezwzględny zakaz opuszczania swoich izolatek dotyczył również i jego. Jakkolwiek Black miał własne zdanie na temat reguł i przestrzegał jedynie swojej autorskiej, sprofanowanej wersji hogwarckiego statutu – to w obecnej sytuacji naprawdę zaskoczył Lily swoją wizytą. Kto jak kto, ale Syriusz na pewno posiadał rozległą wiedzę na temat rotawirusów i nie narażałby się z byle powodu.

Chłopak zamknął drzwi, zanim ktokolwiek z sąsiednich izolatek mógł sprawdzić, dlaczego Evans wrzasnęła na cały korytarz nazwę koloru.

— Nie, Yellow – mruknął, siadając na łóżku Emmeliny (gdyby Dorcas wiedziała…). — Żyjesz jeszcze?

— Nie powinno cię tutaj być – szepnęła, pokazując palcem na drzwi. – McGonagall i Pomfrey zaraz tutaj przyjdą mnie przebadać, przecież…

— Byłem w bibliotece – przerwał jej w pół słowa i z lekkim uśmieszkiem zaczął grzebać w szufladach komody Emmeliny. Oczy rozbłysły mu, kiedy natrafił na kolekcję bielizny.

Lily zatrzasnęła szufladę tak, że o mało nie przytrzasnęła mu ręki.

— Nigdy w to nie uwierzę – odparła, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

— To moja izolatka – wywrócił oczami Black.

— McGonagall ma jednak poczucie humoru.

— Ha-ha.

Lily zaśmiała się mimowolnie.

— I co w związku z tym?

Syriusz puścił do niej oczko i sięgnął do swojego plecaka (Lily dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że z nim przyszedł). Wyjął ze środka kilka grubych książek o szpetnych okładkach, jakąś mapę i…

— Czy to jest SZTYLET?

Chłopak przytknął jej palec do ust, chociaż skończyła już mówić, a potem roześmiał się gwałtownie. Lily nie podobało się to coraz bardziej.

— Jesteś przekomiczna, Evans – przyznał, klepiąc ją po plecach.

— Och, nie schlebiaj mi.

Chłopak nie kontynował tematu, ale wciąż podśmiewał się pod nosem. Lily nie miała pojęcia, czy zrobiła coś _przekomicznego,_ czy też Syriusz ma swój kolejny napad szaleństwa.

 _To drugie,_ pomyślała. Sięgnęła po jedną z nudnych książek, które Syriusz przytaskał tutaj chyba nie bez powodu.

 _ROTAWIRUSY – zdemonizowane czy niedocenione?_

Wzięła do rąk kolejną: _ROTAWIRUSY W PIGU_ _Ł_ _CE._

I kolejną: _Indeks ROTAWIRUSÓW._

I kolejną: _O tym, jak rotawirus zabi_ _ł_ _moj_ _ą_ _koz_ _ę_ _._

— Lekka obsesja? – szepnęła do Syriusza.

Chłopak pokręcił głową i wyrwał jej jedną z książek – był to bodajże indeks. Zrobił wszechwiedzącą minę, z którą zdecydowanie nie było mu do twarzy, i zaczął wertować tomiszcze zamaszyście. Chwilę zajęło mu odszukanie odpowiedniego miejsca, a kiedy tego dokonał, pokazał jej stronę poświęconą – niesamowite! – rotawirusom.

— Przypadek Mary to jeden z typów rotawirusów z grupy MM69, tej, która jest w Hogwarcie – odparł, palcem wskazując na odpowiedni fragment. Bystre i wyszkolone oczy Lily w mik przeleciały po całej długości tekstu, a dziewczyna wiedziała już, co Syriusz miał na myśli.

I szczerze jej się to nie podobało.

— Ona ma…— zaczęła z niedowierzaniem.

— Jeszcze sześć żyć, tak.

 _To nie mo_ _ż_ _e by_ _ć_ _prawda,_ pomyślała, czytając całą kolumnę tekstu jeszcze raz. _Rotawirusy typu MM69 powoduj_ _ą_ _zmiany kompulsywne, psychopatyczne, a tak_ _ż_ _e fizjologiczne_ _…_ Ale do jakiego stopnia fizjologiczne? _U choruj_ _ą_ _cych mo_ _ż_ _e doj_ _ść_ _do zaburze_ _ń_ _osobowo_ _ś_ _ci, upo_ _ś_ _ledze_ _ń_ _magicznych i biologicznych, modyfikacji transmutacyjnych, chor_ _ó_ _b alchemicznych._

Upośledzenie biologiczne?

 _Przyk_ _ł_ _adowe konsekwencje zara_ _ż_ _enia wirusem z grupy MM69:_

 _a) problemy z wykorzystywaniem umiej_ _ę_ _tno_ _ś_ _ci magicznych, a u mugoli_ _–_ _nadnaturalne umiej_ _ę_ _tno_ _ś_ _ci p_ _ó_ _ł_ _-magiczne,_

 _b) zmiany aparycji, dzia_ _ł_ _anie podobne do Elikisru Wielosokowego,_

 _c) mutacje,_

 _d) zaburzenia rozwoju p_ _ł_ _ci,_

 _e) zaburzenia funkcji_ _ż_ _yciowych._

 _Ciekawym przyk_ _ł_ _adem reakcji na rotawirusa zwanego Siedmienstruacyjnym jest tzw. Przyk_ _ł_ _ad Kaczynsky – czyli wyst_ _ą_ _pienie u chorego sze_ _ś_ _ciu dodatkowych_ _ż_ _y_ _ć_ _, kt_ _ó_ _re jednak wykazuj_ _ą_ _pewne upo_ _ś_ _ledzenia. Wyleczy_ _ć_ _t_ _ą_ _osob_ _ę_ _mo_ _ż_ _na jedynie poprzez zredukowanie kolejnych alternatywnych_ _ż_ _y_ _ć_ _, a_ _ż_ _do_ _ż_ _ycia w_ _ł_ _a_ _ś_ _ciwego._

 _Rotawirusy z grupy MM69 eksperymentalnie modyfikowano i wykorzystywano przy leczeniu likantropii i wampiryzmu._

Dopiero teraz dotarło do Lily, dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo obawiali się rotawirusów. Jeśli były w stanie zapewnić Mary McDonald sześć fakultatywnych żyć, jak w jakieś tandetnej grze wideo, to naprawdę zagrażały ludzkości, a zwłaszcza ich równowadze psychicznej.

— Musimy zabić ją jeszcze pięć razy, żeby ją wyleczyć – odezwał się Syriusz, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań. – Sześć – żeby ją zabić. Tak więc, droga Lily, starajmy się nie zagalopować.

Wymienili poważne spojrzenia.

Syriusz odchrząknął.

Lily potaknęła.

Oboje pokiwali głowami.

I…

Lily parsknęła.

Syriusz zachichotał.

A potem…

Oboje wybuchnęli głośnym, jowialnym śmiechem.

— Ale poważnie – powiedziała Lily, pomiędzy kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. – To… to nie jest…

— …rozsądne?

— To też, ale…

— …zabawne?

— No tak, ale…

— …zdrowe?

— Chciałam powiedzieć – wykonalne – sprostowała Lily. – Bo – jakby nie patrzeć – Mary McDonald jest geniuszem zbrodni.

— Zna już wszystkie możliwe sposoby na zabicie, więc sama się nie złapie w nasze zasadzki – domyślił się Syriusz, ale i na to miał odpowiedź: - Dlatego musimy wykorzystać to, na co rozum nic nie poradzi.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

— Uczucia?

— _Nie._ Siłę fizyczną.

Evansówna aż prychnęła z oburzenia. Jakkolwiek rozumowanie Syriusza bardzo nie mijało się z prawdą, to było tak stereotypowe, zaściankowe i dyskryminujące Lily, że nie mogła zostawić tego bez negatywnej odezwy. Może i Mary faktycznie przegrałaby na ringu z Syriuszem, ale Lily zmiotłaby ze sceny w mgnieniu oka, gdyż ruda nigdy nie miała do dyspozycji wiele siły. Ale tutaj nachodzi pytanie, czy Syriusz byłby w stanie pobić Mary i – oczywiście – czy potencjalną śmierć chciał jej zadać poprzez pobicie.

Może po prostu czas zamówić cyjanek? Przez kilka pierwszych zatruć Mary nie będzie wiedziała, co się dzieje.

Chyba.

― Masz rację – powiedziała, wlepiając wzrok w resztę uposażenia Syriusza – czyli sztylet. – Rozumiem, że nie będziemy używać _Avad?_

— Nie chcę trafić do Azkabanu – odparł zwyczajnie. – A poza tym, _Avady_ są nieefektowne i sprofanowane przez Śmierciojadów.

— To może chociaż broń palna – nalegała, patrząc sceptycznie na sztylet.

Po chwili zorientowała się, że nie na tym kończyło się uzbrojenie Syriusza – w biodrach związał sobie pas, skąd wystawał mu długi, cienki rapier. Na plecy zarzucił sobie kołczan na strzały, ale prymitywnie wykorzystał go po to, żeby schować tam bułat i kindżał (albo drugi bułat – Lily naprawdę nie znała się na broni białej). Zajrzała do plecaka – leżały tam jeszcze ostre noże oraz krótkie miecze ( — Gladiusy – objaśnił jej Syriusz). W przedniej kieszonce znajdowała się jeszcze trutka na szczury oraz arszenik.

— Och, Evans, czy nie chcesz poczuć się jak rycerz? – zapytał, wyciągając rapier z pochwy i celując w nią sztychem.

— Bardziej jak amazonka – mruknęła, zabierając arszenik, gladius i kindżał. – Tylko nie mam strzał.

— Przetniesz sobie jeszcze paluszki – zacmokał Syriusz. – I nie będzie nikogo, kto pocałuje ci ranę.

— Masz rację, zbyt wielkie ryzyko – potaknęła, przyglądając się z każdej strony rapierowi Syriusza. – Dlaczego przychodzisz akurat do mnie?

— Myślałem, że to oczywiste – rzucił, wtykając rapier ponownie do pochwy. – Gardzisz nią niemal tak bardzo jak ja. Razem będziemy nie do pokonania.

— Jak Bonnie i Clyde – zaśmiała się pod nosem. – No cóż, czuję się wyróżniona, a…

— …le…?

Lily spojrzała na niego wymownie.

— Ale tylko będę cię spowalniać. Ledwo utrzymuję ten kindżał w dłoni – odparła, pokazowo podnosząc miecz.

— To jest bułat.

— _Nawet nie wiem, jak to si_ _ę_ _nazywa._

Zadarła bułat do góry, słysząc jak przecina powietrze. Zamachnęła się jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, a Syriusz jedynie się krzywił i cofał w głąb pokoju, jakby z obawy (całkiem słuszniej), że miecz zaraz jej wypadnie i poleci wprost na niego.

— DLATEGO WŁAŚNIE – zaczął, zatrzymując jej bułat swoim rapierem. – Udzielę ci krótkiego kursu.

― Lekcje zabijania? – roześmiała się. – Od ciebie?

Syriusz puścił do niej oczko.

— Zawsze byłem _zabójczy._

Lily pokręciła głową, ale uśmiech na twarzy zdradzał, że ten pomysł przypadł jej do gustu.

― Już nie żyjesz – szepnęła, podrzucając mieczem. - …McDziwko.

* * *

 **4 – Lumossy**

― **J** ames! – słodki głos Mary odbijał się od ścian Wieży Astronomicznej. – Jimmy!

Do izolatki dziewczyny – czyli klasy transmutacji – zaledwie parę minut temu zawitała obca sowa z listem od Jamesa. W normalnych okolicznościach może i zdziwiłby ją fakt, że dostarczycielem wiadomości nie był puchacz chłopaka, a jakaś płomykówka, jednak pamiętała, że podczas kwarantanny kontaktowanie się między sobą stało się bardzo utrudnione – a ta konkluzja w mig pozbawiła ją wszelkich wątpliwości.

Jimmy na pewno odchodził od zmysłów, co się z nią dzieje po tym tragicznym wypadku w Wielkiej Sali. Mary sama nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale podejrzewała, że rozmowa od serca z Potterem pomoże jej uporać się ze swoim nietypowym położeniem.

Umówiła się z nim na Wieży Astronomicznej, bo znajdowała się ona daleko od wszystkich izolatek i tym samym zapewniała im niezbędną intymność. James z Wieży Gryffindoru miał do pokonania większy kawałek niż ona, toteż nie dziwiła się zbytnio, że nie zdążył jeszcze dotrzeć na miejsce. Przysiadła na parapecie okna, tuż obok pozostawionego teleskopu. W normalnych warunkach odbywałoby się tutaj dzisiaj spotkanie Towarzystwa Astronomów, do którego swego czasu należał ojciec Mary, ale ona sama nie chciała wstąpić w jego szeregi.

Westchnęła ciężko, wlepiając wzrok w księżyc. W jego srebrzystej poświacie rude włosy traciły swoją nasyconą, sztuczną barwę, a Mary wyglądała jak blondynka, zupełnie jak za dawnych, dobrych lat. Nasłuchiwała, czy ktoś nie stuka o strome schody, chociaż wiedziała, że James porusza się bezszelestnie i na pewno nie uda jej się przewidzieć, czy zbliża się czy nie. Stuknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem paznokciem o ścianę.

Cienie tańczyły na przeciwległej, kamiennej ścianie. Przez pewien moment Mary wydawało się, że dostrzega sylwetkę postaci spowitą przez ciemność, ale to złudzenie rozpuściło się w powietrzu niemal natychmiast. Mary zadrżała, trochę z zimna, a trochę z niepokoju – w powietrzu unosiło się coś niezwykłego, a intuicja krzyczała, że coś się tutaj nie zgadza.

Miała czekać na Jamesa? A może zawrócić drogą na Wieżę Gryffindoru, tak, że spotkają się po drodze?

Nagły łoskot zwrócił jej uwagę z powrotem w kierunku przeciwległej ściany. Zarys szaroczarnej sylwetki wyostrzył się w jej oczach.

— Kto tu jest? – zapytała, zeskakując z parapetu. Sięgnęła po różdżkę. – To ty, James?

Cień drgnął lekko. Mary podniosła różdżkę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie działo, a McDonaldówna zaczęła myśleć, że jedynie coś jej się przywidziało.

Prychnęła, schowała różdżkę i odwróciła się w kierunku schodów, gdy nagle…

Wrzasnęła, kiedy cień nindży naskoczył na nią od tyłu i przygwoździł do podłogi. Napastnik ubrany był w czarny kombinezon ze sztucznej skóry, na biodrach przywiązał sobie pas z bronią. Jego twarz była ledwie widoczna w słabej poświacie księżyca, ale z budowy ciała Mary mogła wydedukować, że zaatakowała ją kobieta. Poświata księżyca rzucała na jej włosy, związane w koński ogon, podobną poświatę i tak samo, jak włosy Mary te wydawały się być brudno-blond, a to oznaczało, że…

— EVANS?! – syknęła, starając się podnieść na łokcie. Lily wyciągnęła z pasa kindżał i przytknęła go do krtani Mary. – CO TY SOBIE WYO…

— Szepniesz jeszcze jedno słówko, McDziwko – szepnęła Lily, dociskając kindżał do szyi Mary – a poderżnę ci gardło.

— Powaliło…

Lily szarpnęła jej ramię, boleśnie dociskając je do podłogi.

— _ZROZUMIANO?_

Mary przełknęła głośno ślinę i pokiwała niezauważalnie głową. Czuła się upokorzona, a co gorsza zdawała sobie sprawę, że o to właśnie chodziło Evans. Łzy zaszkliły jej oczy, a niewidzialny węzeł, o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny niż kindżał, zacisnął się na jej gardle.

— Znakomicie – zaśmiała się szyderczo Lily, boleśnie wywijając jej ręce. – Łapska do góry – i wstawaj.

McDonald spełniła jej polecenie, wiedząc, że jest na straconej pozycji. Przeklinała siebie samą, że schowała różdżkę za pazuchę, gdzie teraz nie miała dostępu. Lily – jakby czytając jej w myślach – włożyła jej dłoń za szatę, sięgnęła do zanadrza i wyciągnęła z niego dziewięciocalową gałązkę wierzby. Mary kopnęła ją w akcie desperacji.

Niemal od razu uświadomiła sobie, że to był błąd.

Lily odrzuciła jej różdżkę za siebie, wygięła mocniej jej ręce i przycisnęła kindżał do gardła. Mary zaczęła modlić się do wszystkich znanych jej bogów z prośbą o litość.

— C…co ty wyprawiasz? – jęknęła łamiącym się głosem. Lily w odpowiedzi zaśmiała się głęboko i prześmiewczo – tak samo, jak Mary śmiała się wiele razy ze swoich ofiar. Teraz wydawało jej się to najgorszą rzeczą na świecie.

— To, na co zawsze miałam ochotę – szepnęła tajemniczo. Mary nie zdołała zapytać się, co to jest, bo niemal natychmiast potem już spadała hen, hen w dół, wypadając z okna Wieży Astronomicznej.

Usłyszała – może w wyobraźni, a może naprawdę – jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz:

— _Namaste,_ suko.

* * *

 **5 –Lumossy**

 **R** emus dostał prawdopodobnie największą izolatkę ze wszystkich – bo było to Skrzydło Szpitalne. Taki a nie inny przydział miał znaczenie – w wigilię wypadała bowiem pełnia, a to wiązało się z ogromnym osłabieniem i bólem, wymagającym specjalistycznej opieki medycznej. Madame Pomfrey tego dnia była bardzo zabiegana, odwiedzając każdą izolatkę po kolei, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie zatroszczyła się o Remusa. Eliksiry wzmacniające, przeciwbólowe i ekstra-przeciwbólowe spoczywały na stoliku obok łóżka, reprezentując każdy kolor tęczy, a także wiele, których Remus, jako facet, nie rozróżniał.

Problem nie leżał więc w opiece pani Pomfrey – niemal matczynej, jak zawsze – a w tym, że Remusowi nic nie dolegało.

O, tak.

Przemiany w okresie jesienno-zimowym z reguły były bardzo uciążliwe – noc była dłuższa i szybciej zapadała, co wzmagało bóle kości i głowy niemal podwójnie. O tej godzinie Remus powinien już zbierać się w kierunku Wierzby Bijącej, aczkolwiek nie miał pojęcia, czy to będzie konieczne tym razem. Czuł się rewelacyjnie – lepiej! – czuł się jak nowonarodzony. Energia niemal go rozpierała, a ogromne Skrzydło Szpitalne zdawało się być dla niego za małe i duszne, jak klatka. Miał ochotę na jakieś psoty z kolegami albo na prześladowanie Marley i naprawdę żałował, że kwarantanna została zwołana.

— Radziłabym się panu już zbierać, panie Lupin – odparła madame Pomfrey, przed wyjściem na kolejny tego dnia obchód po izolatkach. Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy zobaczył minę pięlegniarki.

Remus, stojący na nogach i krzątający się dookoła Skrzydła, podczas gdy normalnie leżał i umierał na łóżku, a obok nieruszone leki – tak, to mogło zdecydowanie nie mieścić się w głowie wykwalifikowanej i doświadczonej pielęgniarce, takiej, jak Poppy Pomfrey.

— Dobrze się pan czuje, panie Lupin? – zapytała podejrzliwie. – Czy mam wezwać pomoc?

― Bynajmniej – odparł, puszczając do niej oczko. – Mam jeszcze dużo czasu do pełni – nie ma co się spieszyć.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie. Po dniu spędzonym na diagnozowaniu kolejnych odmian rotawirusów z grupy MM69 nie miała nastroju do żartów ani wygłupów – a Lupin ewidentnie teraz sobie dowcipkował.

Że też miał na to jeszcze energię.

― Czy wziąłeś to, czego miałeś nie brać? – zapytała wściekłym tonem, zbliżając się do jego szafki. – Akonit?

Remus dobrze wiedział, z czego wynikają jej obawy – ciekły akonit był bardzo znaną substancją odurzającą, stosowaną w przeszłości jako środek przeciwbólowy, a także – co już ciekawsze – lekarstwo na likantropię. Obecnie w świecie profesorów magii trwały poszukiwania panaceum na takie choroby jak wilkołactwo czy wampiryzm, wykorzystując do tego bardzo często akonit – czyli tojad – a także…

Modyfikowano rotawirusy.

Czy to znaczyło, że…

― A może ty złapałeś jakiegoś rotawirusa, Lupin!

Ach.

Oznaczało.

― Nie wiem, to chyba…

―Zaraz cię przebadam – zadeklarowała się Poppy. – Tylko pójdę po profesor McGonagall i sprzęt.

Zawróciła w stronę drzwi, ale nim przeszła do przedsionka dla odwiedzających i zostawiła Remusa samego w skrzydle, odwróciła się i odparła:

― Jeśli po moim powrocie, będziesz stał na nogach, osobiście zadbam, żebyś stał się pożywką dla rotawirusa. Zrozumiano?

Remus uśmiechnął się słodko i usiadł na łóżku. Gdy tylko Pomfrey zniknęła, natychmiast się poderwał i podbiegł do jej kantorka, tam, gdzie w normalnych okolicznościach nie miałby miejsca. Chciał wysłać sowę do Syriusza, Pete'a lub Jamesa, żeby odwołać dzisiejszą ekspedycję pełniową (bo rotawirus zmieniał oblicze wszystkiego, co powinno go niepokoić, ale był zbyt euforyczny, żeby do tego dopuścić), jednak w środku czekała go prawdziwa niespodzianka.

― Mar…Marley?

Marlena zeskoczyła ze stolika madame Pomfrey, przewracając przy okazji przeróżne eliksiry, leki, mikstury, herbaty i ciecze namiętnie wypijane przez stare panny. Miała na sobie spódniczkę (nieczęsty widok) i obcisłą bluzkę bez ramiączek. Włosy spięła w niedbałego koka, a na jej twarzy znalazła się niedorzeczna ilość makijażu. Wyglądała na opętaną jakimś niemarlenowym, niepoważnym pomysłem.

Czy to…

Rotawirus?

Remus przełknął ślinę, czując, że napływa jej do jego buzi o wiele za dużo. Marlena zbliżyła się do niego, uśmiechając kokieteryjnie. Sięgnęła po fartuch pielęgniarki zawieszony na krześle i narzuciła go pośpiesznie na siebie. Brakowało jej tylko biało-czerwonej czapeczki i stetoskopu, żeby wyruszyć na sesję do charytatywnego kalendarza Munga, przedstawiającego uwodzicielskie magomedyczki, tego samego, który zawsze kupowała jego matka od Belle Potter.

Remus wycofywał się z powrotem do sali chorych, a Marley dzielnie dotrzymywała mu kroku, poruszając się coraz bardziej zmysłowo. Lupin nie zdołał uchronić się (lub Marlenę) przed napadem ze strony dziewczyny zarażonej rotawirusem, który słynął z tego, że zaburzał osobowość.

― Chcesz mi uciec, _piesku?_ – roześmiała się, dopadając go. Remus zaczął się jąkać:

― J…ja… c-co t-tt-t-y, tu…

― Czekałam na ciebie – odparła, przejeżdżając palcem wskazującym wzdłuż jego linii brody. – Schowałam się w szafie Pomfrey…

― Niegrzeczna – zaśmiał się z wymuszeniem, chcąc stanąć na nogi i uciec jak najszybciej, zanim straci panowanie nad sobą i rzuci się na Marlenę. Wpływ rotawriusa można porównać do zachowania po alkoholu lub narkotykach. Remus być może nie miał w sobie tyle silnej woli, tym bardziej, że sam był przecież zara…

― Mam rotawirusa – powiedział, podnosząc ręce do góry. – Lepiej stąd uciekaj, Mar…Marl…

Marlena roześmiała się bałamutnie, schylając się do jego poziomu. Fala gorąca uderzyła w niego jak pocisk z kuli armatniej.

― Igram z ogniem – westchnęła, całując jego czoło. – Och, Remmy… tak długo na ciebie czekałam…

Jej usta wędrowały wzdłuż linii włosów, poprzez zatoki, nos, powieki, podbródek. Kiedy jej wargi wspięły się nieco, gotowe by skosztować smaku ust Remusa, stało się coś dziwnego.

Chłopak skurczył się niemal siedmiokrotnie, tak, że spadły z niego ubrania, zasłaniając go jak wielki, nierozbity namiot. Uszy zaczęły się powiększać i oklepać, nos poczerniał i się zapadł, a na twarzy wyrosły mu miękkie, długie…

― Włosy! – zakrztusiła się Marlena, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Remusa już nie ma, a ona całuje małego szczeniaczka cocker-spaniela.

W tej samej chwili do środka wpadła madame Pomfrey, razem z profesor McGonagall. Marlena wstała z podłogi i wytarła twarz, zdając sobie sprawę, że zdejmuje ust złoto-karmelową sierść.

Remus szczeknął i wybiegł z kantorku pielęgniarki, tuż obok nogi Minewry.

― Gratuluję ci, młoda damo – odparła Pomfrey, kręcąc głową. – Uciekł, zanim zdążyłaś go pogłaskać.

* * *

 **6 – 00320205680 :***

— **C** ztery uncje sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca – mruknął Severus, podczas energicznego rozgniatania suszonych fig. – Rdest… rdest… czy ja mam rdest…?

Epidemia rotawirusów niech sobie będzie epidemią rotawirusów i niech związane z nią ponure konsekwencje będą sobie ponurymi konsekwencjami – ale w pewien sposób cała ta plaga chorób _uskrzydli_ _ł_ _a_ Snape'a. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przez rotawirusa wiele lat temu jego matka poroniła dziecko oraz że z tego samego powodu umarli jego babka i dziadek, i generalnie powinien chyba nienawidzić tej ciemnej strony czarodziejskiej materii, jednak czuł się w stosunku do niej zobowiązany, a wręcz wdzięczny. Kiedy przyglądał się chorującym, plującym krwią, brudnym Gryfonom, czuł pewną satysfakcję, tak jakby to była kara za znieważanie godności czystej krwi, zew czarodziejskiej przyzwoitości. Tak jakby rotawirusy stanowiły dla nich wszystkich mannę z nieba.

A poza tym – jak to powiedział Mulciber:

— Dobrze im tak. Tym szlamom.

Oczywiście Severus nie życzył zachorowana Lily, pomimo tego, że jej krew nie należała do najczystszych i w kryteriach Mulcibera też „jej było dobrze". Ale Lily była tak niezwykła, że stanowiła wyjątek dla każdej reguły, i dlatego Sev nie gardził nią, pomimo nieciekawego pochodzenia, a ten zew krwi nie krzyczał w jej przypadku.

Na świecie działo się dobrze – szlamy wykańczały siebie nawzajem, ludzie panikowali zupełnie bezpodstawnie i odwołano Boże Narodzenie – a to wręcz wymarzone okoliczności do warzenia skomplikowanego eliksiru. Rytuał przygotowywania najtrudniejszych mikstur znanych czarodziejom zawsze należał do ulubionych rozrywek Snape'a. Wymagał on jednak całkowitego skupienia i pewności ruchów – czyli także dobrego humoru. Wszystkie warunki zostały spełnione tego dnia – oczywiście dzięki rotawirusom. Temu przedsięwzięciu sprzyjał w dodatku niesamowicie szczęśliwy przypadek, że jego izolatką stała się klasa eliksiralna.

Severus żył w swoim własnym świecie, nie dopuszczając do siebie żadnych bodźców zewnętrznych. Może dlatego tak dziecinnie łatwo było zakraść się do jego izolatki i obserwować każdy, najmniejszy ruch – a może po prostu dwójka Gryfonów była już tak biegła w tej materii?

— Jak myślisz, co on warzy? – szepnął James Potter, schowany za szafką z ingrediencjami. Jego towarzysz, Syriusz Black, wzruszył ramionami i rzucił:

— Eliksir na potencję?

Pierwszy jegomość roześmiał się dyplomatycznie. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie bowiem na pełen, szczery wybuch śmiechu – to mogłoby zaszkodzić ich nieomylnemu planowi spłatania Snape'owi figla.

On i Syriusz wpadli na siebie wczoraj na korytarzu – co było niebywałym zbiegiem okoliczności, zważywszy na to, jak bardzo oddalone od siebie były ich izolatki. Obydwoje umówili się, że wykorzystają jeden ze swoich wynalazków – dwukierunkowe lusterka – i w ten sposób przechytrzą ogólnoszkolną kwarantannę. W ten sposób skrzyknęli się do lochów, gdzie chcieli przeprowadzić eksperymentalny wybryk, którego królikiem doświadczalnym stałby się Snape.

― Zarazimy go rotawirusem – zaproponował Syriusz. – Od McDziwki.

― Jak? – chciał wiedzieć James, chociaż trudno było mu ukryć, że jest zachwycony podobnym pomysłem.

― Mogę zebrać trochę jej rozkładającego się DNA.

Potter przystał na to, ale umywał ręce od części z „rozkładającym się ciałem". Syriusz co prawda opowiedział mu o nietypowej koalicji zawartej z Lily oraz o ich „polowaniach na Mary". Nie popierał tego, ale też i specjalnie nie protestował. Wiedział, że dopóki Mary nie zostanie wyleczona, epidemia rotawirusw będzie trwać, a oni – będą się nudzić w swoich izolatkach. Preferowałby jednak inne metody na odbieranie Mary żyć – bo, nie czarujmy się, zadźganie ją rapierami nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych śmierci.

― My też coś musimy z tego mieć – zripostował Syriusz i na tym skończył się ten temat.

„Zebranym materiałem DNA" okazały się rude włosy, wyrwane w zbytecznej ilości z głowy ofiary. Na początku chcieli po prostu dosypać je do codziennej porcji kleiku, którą dostawał każdy uczeń, ale teraz – kiedy Snape sam już zacząć coś kuchcić, nie było sensu robić sobie pod górkę.

― _Petrificus totalus –_ szepnął James, celując różdżką prosto w plecy Snape'a.

Nie minęła chwila, a Ślizgon już upadł jak długi na podłogę. Gryfoni zbliżyli się do środka pomieszczenia. Syriusz kopnął Snape'a jeszcze we wrażliwe miejsce, żeby „usprawnić działanie zaklęcia", a w międzyczasie Potter wrzucił włosy Mary do gotującego się wywaru. Cały zabulgotał po zetknięciu z nowym składnikiem.

― Wylewamy na niego czy poczekamy aż oprzytomnieje? – zapytał, wskazując palcem na bulgoczący wywar. Syriusz machnął ręką zawadiacko, złapał eliksir nieostrożnie i z głośnym chlustem wylał go na leżącego Snape'a. James odskoczył pod ścianę.

Z początku nie działo się nic oprócz tego, że nad Snape'em uniosła się ogromna para dymu, o kolorze srebrzysto-zielonym. Chłopcy zaciągnęli sobie koszulki na pół twarzy, ażeby nie wdychać trujących oparów. Dym zniknął nagle, chociaż w zamkniętym, podziemnym pokoju z reguły nie ma wielu źródeł ujścia. Para znikała jakby rozpuszczała się w powietrzu, odsłaniając odmienionego Severusa. James i Syriusz zamarli, kiedy ujrzeli efekt swojego dzieła.

― Czy on ma… ― zaczął Black, wydając z siebie dziwne, rozbawiono-zdumione parsknięcie.

― …piersi? – dokończył James, wzdrygając się na całym ciele. – No to narobiliśmy, Łapciu.

* * *

 **7 - Ginny Blue**

 **J** amesowi przypadła najnudniejsza możliwa izolatka, czyli jego własne dormitorium, ale nie zamierzał narzekać z tego powodu. W przeciwieństwie do wielu jego kolegów miał dostęp do łazienki, okno, a także miękkie łóżko. Kiedy pomyślał, że mógł zostać zamknięty na kilka dni w opuszczonej klasie albo lochach, zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Epidemia rotawirusów, niebezpiecznych czy też nie, niespecjalnie go wzruszyła i szczerze mówiąc miał nadzieję, że całe to zamarcie Hogwartu wkrótce się skończy. Tym bardziej, że niektórzy z nudów zaczęli szaleć – a najlepszym przykładem na to jest duet złożony z jego najlepszego kumpla i ukochanej dziewczyny.

Upadek obyczajów nie dotknął jedynie Lily i Syriusza, bo wiele osób wykorzystało kwarantannę, by wzniecić na korytarzach bezkarną anarchię. Teraz, kiedy wszyscy prefekci i większość profesorów ukryło się w swoich izolatkach, najwięksi rozrabiacy wyszli na korytarze i robili wszystko, co w normalnych warunkach nie uszłoby im na sucho – pojedynkowali się, wdawali w bójki, dewastowali hogwarckie mienie, roztrzaskiwali puchary z Izby Pamięci, wychodzili poza teren szkoły. Te zachowania jedynie sprzyjały rozprzestrzenianiu się rotawirusów, a nauczyciele nie byli w stanie zapanować nad rosnącą niesubordynacją, a nawet namierzyć łamaczy zasad, ponieważ wszyscy potencjalni świadkowie pozamykali się w swoich izolatkach i ani myśleli wychodzić aż do końca epidemii.

Huncwoci również ulegli temu szaleństwu, czego dowodem był dzisiejszy epizod ze Snape'em. Najczęściej działali w pojedynkę, gdyż odseparowani od siebie, nie posiadali żadnych środków kontaktu. No, wyjątek stanowili James i Syriusz ze swoimi niezastąpionymi lusterkami-szlabanowymi, ale oni i tak kontaktowali się ze sobą niemal mentalnie, posiadając coś na kształt bliźniaczej intuicji.

Rogacz nie był święty i nie zamierzał udawać, że jest inaczej. Jednak anarchia ma też swoje granice – a zamachy na życie Mary nie były godne naśladowania, i o tym był święcie przekonany.

Sytuacja zmieniła się dopiero wieczorem w Boxing Day, kiedy to James kładł się spać po dniu partyzanckich ataków na Ślizgonów. Wychodząc z łazienki, umyty, ogolony i wystarczająco wyczerpany, żeby zasnąć, przeżył pierwszy wstrząs.

W dormitorium Huncwotów nigdy nie było schludnie, to prawda, ale nawet taka zgraja, jak Potter, Black, Pettigrew i Lupin nie byliby w stanie zdemolować pomieszczenie do podobnego stopnia – o ile, oczywiście, nie mieliby w tym jakiegoś celu.

Sypialnia wyglądała jak miejsce walki o śmierć i życie i chyba niestety nie kończyło się na skojarzeniach. Krew zdążyła już zaschnąć na ścianach i pościeli, pierz z poduszek latała przy każdym ruchu Jamesa. Nawet w mroku zauważył on, że na ścianie ktoś zostawił wiadomość, napisaną krwią:

 _Nie śpij tu lepiej._

 _Ona może mieć HIVa._

 _Z poważniem,_

— Co kurwa? – szepnął, pełen obaw zbliżając się do łóżka…

Wrzasnął.

Zakrwawione, pocięte na drobne kawałeczki ciało Mary spoczywało na jego pościeli, a najstraszniejsze w tej scenerii było to, że zaczynało się powoli regenerować. Fragmenty ciała, kości i narządów wewnętrznych powoli pełzły do siebie i zrastały się niczym magiczne puzzle. Żółte i puste oczy Mary świeciły jak grot zaklęcia _Lumos._

James poczuł, że cały skromny, dzisiejszy posiłek, który dostarczyła mu madame Pomfrey – czyli marny kleik i zupa bez smaku – podchodzi mu do gardła. Ciało zrastało się coraz szybciej. Z chaotycznych odłamów zaczęły powoli formować się części ciała – brzuch, nogi, piersi, twarz…

Usta.

— Jimmy? – wyszeptały Usta, bo ciężko nazwać je było częścią Mary. – Co się dzie…

— Przepraszam – powiedział po prostu, chwytając pozostawiony przez Syriusza sztylet. Na regenerującym się czole rozbłysła cyfra: 3.

* * *

 **8 – Karolinka**

 **S** ytuacja malowała się następująco: Jordan uzyskał jakąś niespotykaną, niepożądaną u siebie moc, podczas gdy Jo utraciła najmniejszą zdolność do uprawiania magii. Mówiąc kolokwialnie, Jo _zmugolnia_ _ł_ _a_ , natomiast Jordan – _zmagicznia_ _ł_. Prawdziwy problem leżał nie tyle na tym, że był to niechciany układ, ale bardziej na małej biegłości Jordana w czarodziejstwie oraz braku przystosowania Jo do życia bez magii. Obydwoje stanowili prawdziwe zagrożenie dla otoczenia – czego doskonałym przykładem był epizod z żyrandolem w Wielkiej Sali – ale owe otoczenie nie mogło się również dowiedzieć o ich przypadku, gdyż:

― Nikt nie wie, że tu jesteś – odparła Jo, ukrywając Jordana w swojej izolatce (czyli dormitorium należącym do Amelii Avery i Reginy Bulstrode). – Nikt nie wie, że się znamy.

― …i kochamy – dopowiedział Jordan, uśmiechając się uroczo. Byłby to całkiem słodki komentarz, gdyby nie towarzyszył mu upadek komody spowodowany uwolnieniem się kolejnych pokładów dziwnej, magicznej energii chłopaka.

Jo skinęła głową.

― To będzie trwać, dopóki epidemia rotawirusów się nie skończy. Zgłosiłam już Slughornowi, że jestem zarażona i dostałam leki, którymi będziemy się dzielić po równo.

― To wydaje mi się rozsądne, J-J – potaknął Jordan, odwracając się do niej. Tym razem szafa zachwiała się niebezpiecznie i przesunęła tuż pod drzwi. – Ale ja cały czas nie wiem, co to wszystko ma wspólnego z rotawirusami. I z Avonem.

Wyciągnął ręce i położył je na barki dziewczyny, uśmiechając się ciepło. Jo westchnęła, unikając jego spojrzenia. Nie chciała, żeby prawda o wszystkim – o jej pochodzeniu, szkole i zajęciach – wyszła na jaw w taki sposób i w takich okolicznościach. Od czegoś trzeba było jednak zacząć, to oczywiste – Jordanowi należały się wyjaśnienia i prawda, tym bardziej, że konsekwencje kłamstw Jo zaczęły go dosięgać.

― Zacznijmy może od tego, że w tym świecie na pewno nie ma żadnego Avonu – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nerwowo. – Przynajmniej ja nigdy o czymś podobnym nie słyszałam.

Jordan wybałuszył na nią oczy, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego policzki zaczęły stopniowo robić się coraz bardziej różowe.

― Jo, ale…

― Nie przerywaj mi – poprosiła. – Bo… bo nie dam rady tego skończyć.

Jordan umilkł i zrobił bardzo psychologiczną minę – Jo poczuła się niemal jak jeden z jego trudnych przypadków.

 _Co jeśli weźmie mnie za niezrównoważoną?,_ pomyślała przezornie. Znała Jordana na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, iż nie ucieknie w popłochu ani jej nie odepchnie – za to wdroży się w rozmowę o jej zdrowiu psychicznym i zacznie zadawać retoryczne pytania.

― Okłamywałam cię – oświadczyła. – Tak naprawdę wcale nie uczę się w Audrey's, a twoja ciotka nie jest moją nauczycielką. Nie mieszkam też w Londynie z dziadkami, ani w Leningradzie – przynajmniej nie teraz. I… niespecjalnie jestem częścią Twojego Świata.

Coś drgnęło na twarzy Jordana – na wpół zaskoczenie, a na wpół poruszenie. Jo potrzebowałą chwili, żeby uświadomić sobie, jak to zabrzmiało:

― Nie w tym sensie! – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. – JA… ja bardzo bym _chciała_ zostać częścią twojego świata, ale… ale ja niezupełnie… do niego należę – wzięła głęboki wdech i oświadczyła – to, co się teraz z tobą dzieje, to moja wina. Lewitujące przedmioty, spadające żyrandole…

Mina Jordana mogłaby uchodzić za przekomiczną, gdyby nie tragiczna otoczka.

― To jest mój świat. _Magiczny_ świat. Ja… jestem czarownicą.

Zabrakło jej odwagi, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, dlatego schowała twarz w dłoniach i czekała na wściekłe parsknięcia, prychnięcia lub zdławione chichoty – ale nic takiego nie dało się usłyszeć, co chyba oznaczało, że Jordan nabrał wody do ust.

 _Jakże profesjonalnie,_ pomyślała Jo, przypominając sobie, że podobnych wyznań wysłuchuje kilkadziesiąt razy dziennie.

― Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem, J-J – odparł Jordan, wzruszając ramionami (i zrzucając tym samym trochę tynku z sufitu).

 _Coś, czego nie wiem…_

Coś, czego nie wie.

Jo aż się zakrztusiła z wrażenia.

― C-co?

― Domyśliłem się – powiedział po prostu, wskazując palcem na tynk, komodę i szafę (które od razu wróciły na swoje miejsce). – Oczywiście – to wbrew wszystkiemu, co jest dla mnie oczywiste, ale mam jakieś silne przeczucie, że cała ta epidemia wirusów tak naprawdę wcale nie dzieje się naprawdę, a my skaczemy jak ktoś nam kazał… jak w jakimś śnie.

Jo pokiwała głową. Miała podobne odczucia, zwłaszcza odkąd Jordan pojawił się w Hogwarcie i zaczął pleść farmazony o jakimś Avonie. Scenariusz na głupi koszmar, nic więcej.

― Mam nadzieję, że zaraz obudzimy się w swoich łóżkach i opowiemy tę bzdury sobie nawzajem w Londynie – powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Ale mimo wszystko – musimy się skupić, Jordan.

Już wcześniej zdała sobie sprawę, co trzeba zrobić, ale wymagało to od niej wiele poświęcenia oraz ofiarowania Jordanowi sporego kredytu zaufania. Zerknęła w kierunku chłopaka – jego uroczy uśmiech jedynie utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że podejmuje właściwą decyzję. Wyciągnęła więc swoją różdżkę z kieszeni i wcisnęła Steele'owi do rąk.

― Dzisiaj jesteś taki sam jak ja i tysiące innych czarodziejów, kiedy nie mieliśmy jedenastu lat. Nie panujesz nad swoją magią – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, kiedy przed oczami stanęła jej wyobrażona sylwetka dziesięcioletniego Jordana. – A że masz jej więcej niż niejeden dzieciak – musisz używać różdżki.

Chłopak spojrzał nieufnie na czarodziejski kijek, ale z pewnych powodów postanowił zaufać Jo.

― To może wydawać ci się dziwne, ale… mogę cię nauczyć kompletnych podstaw – zadeklarowała się. – Tylko na chwilę, dopóki cię nie wyleczymy. Żebyś… no wiesz, nie zabił się.

― _Albo_ – dodał z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Możesz odwieść mnie od robienia sobie krzywdy.

Jo zmarszczyła czoło.

― Co masz na myśli?

Jordan uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie, zbliżając swoją twarz do Jo. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego i pozwoliła na pocałowanie i poprowadzenie w daleki kąt pokoju. Kiedy obydwoje upadli na łóżko, a różdżka Jo przypomniała o siebie poprzez odgłos łamania, nikt nie zaprzątał sobie nią głowy.

* * *

 **9 – Moony**

 **J** ames przenocował tej nocy u Syriusza z powodu nieznośnego zapachu padliny, który powoli ogarniał całe dormitorium numer sześć. Rano obydwoje podzielili się obowiązkową porcją kleiku i ponabijali z miny Poppy Pomfrey, kiedy ta nakryła ich razem z bibliotece. Syriusz podzielił się także z przyjacielem nowym planem na zamordowanie Mary, bowiem po wczorajszym incydencie Potter przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy i jak z rękawa wyciągał kolejne metody na zadanie ostatecznego ciosu byłej dziewczynie.

― Jesteś pewien, że jest zamknięta w twoim dormitorium? – chciał wiedzieć Syriusz. James pokiwał głową, zlizując z łyżeczki resztki kleiku.

― Zabrałem jej różdżkę i zamknąłem _Colloportusem._ Nie wyjdzie.

Black westchnął z zachwytem, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli.

― Muszę cię pochwalić, Rogasiu, aczkolwiek nie jestem w stu procentach przekonany, że Mary nie znajdzie drogi ewakuacji. Wszyscy wiemy, jaki z niej numer.

James potaknął i życzył przyjacielowi powodzenia, oboje bowiem zgodzili się, że nim szybciej Syriusz przystąpi do akcji, tym mniej szans na to, że Mary zdoła uciec. Obydwoje ruszyli do Wieży Gryffindoru – Syriusz w odwiedziny do swojego dormitorium i więzionej w nim Mary, natomiast James - zobaczyć, co słychać u Lily.

― Niesamowicie seksowna jest teraz, jako…

― …ruda ninja? – domyślił się Syriusz, kiwając głową. Był dumny z rezultatu swojego ekspresowego szkolenia, które dodało Evans tego, czego zawsze jej brakowało – jaja.

Oczywiście niedosłownie.

― Taa… ― rozmarzył się Potter, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach. – Ale ty też nie będziesz się nudził.

― Nie ma szans.

Rozstali się w dobrych nastrojach. James ruszył w lewo, natomiast Syriusz – w prawo. Jeszcze raz przełożył drewniany kołek z jednej do drugiej ręki i ukrył go w rękawie. Postanowił, że skoro ciało Mary regeneruje się coraz wolniej, a i zregenerowana nie wygląda zbyt pociągająco, potraktuje ją typowego umarlaka. Z tego, co Syriusz wiedział o zabijaniu zombie, to że należy przebić im serce drewnianym, szpiczastym kołkiem, chociaż nie dawał głowy, czy to nie jest przypadkiem sposób na wampiry.

Tak czy owak, Mary z pewnością nic się nie stanie, kiedy drewniane drzazgi rozszarpią jej skórę do wykrwawienia, a i nie było już odwrotu, bo Syriusz ostrzył kołek przez całą noc.

Wpadłszy na klatkę schodową, pognał przez korytarz, mijając kolejne dormitoria. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na numery, żeby odgadnąć, gdzie znajdowała się sypialnia numer sześć, ponieważ rozpaczliwe kwilenie prowadziło go do celu niczym Polaris na północ.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli wyciągnął różdżkę i otworzył drzwi barkiem. Ledwie przekroczył próg dormitorium, już zamknął drzwi, uniósł różdżkę i przygotował się na atak rozwścieczonej wili. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Mary siedziała skulona w kącie pokoju, rozczochrana, z rozmazanym makijażem (najwyraźniej kosmetyki nie były na tyle trwałe, aby przetrzymać regenerację rozkładającego się ciała) i załamana do granic możliwości. Wszystkie szuflady w pokoju zostały przez nią przeszukane, a ich zawartość – rozrzucona po podłodze, zapewne podczas poszukiwania czegoś do zjedzenia.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem, ale też trochę z litością. Owszem, Mary swoją podłością zasłużyła na te wszystkie tortury, które serwował jej duet Bonnie i Clyde, aczkolwiek coś w jej żałosnej posturze – w tym beznadziejnym kwileniu i w rozmazanym makijażu, chwytało za serce. Black zaklął pod nosem, i upuścił kołek na środek pokoju, zbliżając się do rudowłosej koleżanki.

— Co jest znowu nie tak, Mc….

— Idź sobie! – wrzasnęła Mary, chowając głowę w ramiona. – Odejdź, _łajdaku!_

Syriusz westchnął. Musiał przyznać, że usłyszał pod swoim adresem wiele obelg od zdesperowanych dziewczyn – ale „łajdak" nie występowało wśród ich często. Poklepał ją po plecach z grymasem na ustach, ale – a to niespodzianka! – nie poprawił jej zbytnio nastroju.

— NIE DOCIERA DO CIEBIE, CWELU?!

Mary głośno wydmuchała powietrze nosem, co – niestety – raczej nie dodało dramaturgii jej słowom.

—McDziwko, przecież ty jesteś jedynie chor…

— JESTEM PRZEZ WAS JESZCZE BARDZIEJ CHORA! – wrzasnęła, spychając go na podłogę. – ROTAWIRUS PRZEJMUJE NADE MNĄ JESZCZE WIĘKSZĄ KONTROLĘ!

— Ależ co ty opowiadasz, przecież…

Ale Syriuszowi nie było dane dokończyć wypowiedzi. Wedle prognozy Mary – rotawirus zaiste przejął nad nią jeszcze większą kontrolę.

To był bardzo dziwny proces, wyglądający jak pokaz zaawansowanej transmutacji. Mary zmieniała się w kolejne dziwne istoty i rzeczy, zmieniając się coraz szybciej i bardziej gwałtownie – a to w żółwia ninja, a to w frankensteina, a to w prawdziwego zombiaka, a to w papier toaletowy. Proces ten zatrzymał się nieoczekiwanie, jakby zrobiono nagle pauzę. Syriusz aż zamarł, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co Mary przypomina w tej chwili.

— Pedigree… — jęknął.

Może trochę instynktownie, a trochę dla towarzystwa, żeby Mary nie była w tej dziwnej transmutacji humanoidalnej sama, przemienił się w psa, obwąchując cudowną karmę z kawałkami drobiu i najlepiej wyselekcjonowanych warzyw…

 _Pedigree…_

To nie mógł być przypadek. Mary zamieniła się w jego ulubiony smak ulubionej karmy. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno – to samo co dopasowane patronusy, numerologiczne liczby życia, bratnie dusze.

Mary McDonald była dla niego stworzona. Dziewczyna gwałtownie przybrała z powrotem swoją dawną postać, z przerażeniem wyciągając dłoń do kudłatego, czarnego psa.

— Sy…Syriuszu, czy ja… czy ja cię _zaraziłam?_ – załkała, głaszcząc po łbie. Syriusz zamruczał jak kot, przybierając z powrotem swoją postać. Mary aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia (tym bardziej, że jej ręka z psiego łba znalazła się w niższym… miejscu).

— Nie mówmy o tym, słodka – szepnął, ujmując jej dłonie. – Wydaje mi się, że się w tobie zakochałem.

Dziewczyna wybałuszyła oczy. Coś w jej wyrazie twarzy świadczyło o tym, że nie dowierza, a dziwny, bliznowaty tatuaż w kształcie cyfry trzy zalśnił, jakby na znak protestu. Mary podejrzewała, że Syriusz kłamie, aby zabić ją z zaskoczenia.

— Nie, nie… dopiero teraz to widzę – odparł gwałtownie, gładząc opuszkiem palca wierzch jej dłoni. – Twoja uroda… wdzięk… inteligencja – westchnął gwałtownie. – Twoja szczerość, we wszystkim co robisz. I ta chora obsesja na punkcie Jamesa… Merlinie, mamy ze sobą tak wiele wspólnego.

Mary lustrowała go spojrzeniem przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby doszukiwała się jakiegokolwiek podobieństwa.

― Cóż… — zaczęła, intuicyjnie domyślając się, że teraz jej kolej na prawienie komplementów – jesteś przystojny.

Ostentacyjnie zamknęła usta i nie powiedziała nic więcej. Złośliwy błysk oczu niemal krzyczał: „I NIE MA W TOBIE NIC WIĘCEJ CIEKAWEGO!". Syriusz był jednak zbyt w nią zapatrzony (— Pedigree – jęczał), żeby zwrócić uwagę na takie detale.

Fortuna jednak zawsze jest sprawiedliwa, więc i tym razem odgryzła się Mary w imieniu niedysponowanego Syriusza. Dziewczyna nagle zaczęła się krztusić i złapała za szyję. Syriusz niespecjalnie reagował – nie próbował jej pomóc, nie klepał po plecach, ani nawet nie mrugnął – zupełnie jakby nie docierało do niego, że jego nowa miłość, jego _pedigree,_ w tej chwili znajduje się na pograniczu życia i śmierci.

― Chyba zabija cię teraz własna sukowatość – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

― Racja – zgodziła się Mary chropowatym głosem. Jej tatuaż powoli zaczynał zmieniać porządek, przeobrażając się w cyfrę 2.

* * *

 **10 – Moony**

 **T** rzydziestego stycznia, tuż przed Sylwestrem, zakończyła się prawie tygodniowa kwarantanna. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Hogwartczycy będą zmęczeni siedzeniem sami w pustych izolatkach i z radością przyjmą powrót do normalności, ale strach przed rotawirusami był tak głęboki, że nagłe ogłoszenie końca epidemii wzbudziło w nich raczej niepokój i niedowierzanie, niż ulgę.

— A co jeżeli naprawdę epidemia trwa, a to Dumbledore złapał rotawirusa i dlatego ogłosił koniec kwarantanny? – panikował Peter.

— Ja chcę do domu! – płakała Dorcas.

— Czy jeśli przytyłam dwie dziesiąte kilograma, to mam rotawirusa? – dramatyzowała Emmelina.

To była jedynie namiastka nastrojów, które wybuchły trzydziestego w Wielkiej Sali. Niezły paradoks stanowił fakt, że chociaż ludzie bali się rotawirusów jak twarzy Voldemorta po przeszczepie nosa, to jednak ściskali się w grupie i opluwali nawzajem, żeby tylko przyśpieszyć potencjalne zarażenie się.

Po pewnym czasie panika ustała, a szary tłum zasiadł przy stołach. Tam czekała na niego kolejna niespodzianka.

Na każdym talerzu znajdowało się eleganckie zaproszenie z zaproszeniem na imprezę sylwestrową w nietypowym wydaniu:

 _ **Hagrid Go-Go** – striptiz w chatce Hagrida z panem psorem oraz panią psor._

 _Wejściówka – jeden sykielek._

 _Zbieramy na sałatę dla gumochłonów oraz eutanazję dla Mary McDonald._

— Słyszałam, że ta impreza powstaje z inicjatywy Lily Evans – odezwała się Rachel Sommers podczas spotkania Piękności.

— Przepiękny gest – skomentowała Sally McDonwer. – Ona i Syriuszek są moimi nowymi idolami. Nie sądzicie, że to niesamowite, jak wiele poświęcają, żeby nam wszystkim pomóc? Są bohaterami na miarę dwudziestego wieku.

— Zgadzam się z tobą w całej rozciągłości, Sally – potaknęła Keira Miller. – Podjęli się tego, czego nikt nie miał odwagi się podjąć. – To niemal jak pojedynek sam na sam z Voldemortem.

I chociaż śmiercionośny duet, Evans i Black, spotkali się z wielką aprobatą ze strony rówieśników, to koniec kwarantanny i partyzanckiej wojny z Mary wniósł do ich współpracy powiew trudności. Nie zgadzali się ze sobą już tak jak na początku, a także ich święta misja „dla racji stanu" nie wydawała im się taka patetyczna i honorowa jak na początku.

Szczerze mówiąc, zabijanie Mary zaczynało robić się niesmaczne i obrzydliwe.

Lily szczerze cieszyła się, że dziewczynie zostały już tylko dwa życia, a eutanazja zada jej ostateczny cios.

— Tam ukończymy naszą misję – zdecydowała Lily, kiedy w dzień Hagrid-Go-Go spotkali się na korytarzy. – Słuchasz mnie, Syriuszu?

Syriusz jednak nie słuchał. Od rana zdawał się przebywać w zupełnie innym świecie – w takim, gdzie hasa się na jednorożcach po tęczowych drogach i gdzie pocałunek prawdziwej miłości pokonuje wszelkie zło tego świata – łącznie z zarazą rotawirusów.

A więc – mówiąc prozaicznie – był zakochany.

― Słucham, droga Lily – odparł wyrozumiałym tonem, otaczając ją ramieniem, jak stary, dobry kumpel.

To było… nie na miejscu.

― W takim razie powtórz, co powiedziałam – poprosiła, strzepując jego rękę ze swojego barku.

― Podczas gdy… gdy ja nie widzę w tym sensu – powiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Bo… bo dlaczego właściwie mamy zabijać Mary?

Lily struchlała.

Dlaczego właściwie… dlaczego?

Czy Syriusz teraz, kiedy właściwie kończyła się ich misja – kiedy wystarczyło zabić Mary tylko jeden, jedyny raz – on ma zamiar się poddać? Czy on… czy mu _spodoba_ _ł_ _a_ się ta dziewczyna?

― To był twój pomysł – zauważyła. – Próbujemy wyleczyć ją z rotawirusa, pamiętasz?

Syriusz machnął ręką, jakby fakt, że Mary jest imperium zarazków i zagraża każdej, pojedynczej osobie w tej szkole oraz że nawet nauczyciele zbierają na eutanazję dla niej, nie miał znaczenia.

― Nie szkoda ci jej? Jest taka… piękna – westchnął. – Niezależna… inteligentna…

― Jest twoim największym wrogiem! – przypomniała mu, potrząsając jego ramionami. – NIENAWIDZISZ JEJ! Ona użyła na tobie uroku wili!

― Nieee… ― pokręcił głową Syriusz. – To było Pedigree.

― CO?!

― A to – Lily – zaczął, uśmiechając się do niej tępo – że ja się z tego wypisuje. Już nie jestem twoim Clyde'em, a raczej… moją Bonnie jest teraz Mary.

― Nigdy nie oglądałeś „Bonnie i Clyde", prawda?

Syriusz westchnął ciężko, przykładając otwartą dłoń do jej serca, jakby w geście błogosławieństwa.

― Kiedyś i ty odnajdziesz swoje Pedigree, lisku – odparł zadziornie. – No chyba, że jako kot kupowałabyś Whiskas.

― Lisom bliżej do psów niż kotów – odparła brutalnie. Syriusz spojrzał na nią ponownie tym samym, dojrzało-pobłażliwym wzorkiem, roześmiał się sztucznie i odszedł w głąb korytarza, niemalże podskakując jak zauroczona czternastolatka.

 _Co za skamielina._

Lily wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się z furią, gotowa zabić Mary własnymi rękami, bez względu na konsekwencje, gdy nagle…

― Oj! – zaśmiał się James, wpadając na nią. – Wybacz, księżniczko, jestem ostatnio lekko zdezorientowany.

― Nic się nie stało – odparła z błyskiem oku. – James, czy zechciałbyś może mi w czymś pomóc?

* * *

 **11 – Kath**

 **S** yriusz zaczynał powątpiewać, że dobrze postąpił, wycofując się z układu Bonnie i Clyde'a. Wątpił też w prawdziwość swoich uczuć do Pedigree, i Mary, oraz ogólnie w sens tego związku.

Spędził z Mary całe dzisiejsze przedpołudnie – i miał już dość na całe życie. Na początku całkiem dobrze im się układało – mało gadali, dużo działali – ale po pewnym czasie zmęczyli się skakaniem wokół siebie nawzajem i chcąc nie chcąc musieli zacząć się do siebie odzywać.

I tutaj zaczęła się równia pochyła.

Black miał wrażenie, że w miarę poznawania Mary świat przestaje być taki różowy jak na początku, a klapki na oczach powoli opadają. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie te powody, dla których swego czasu tak bardzo jej nie lubił – jak na przykład jej wyniosłość, obłuda, rozwiązłość, zakłamanie i brak najmniejszych zainteresowań. Irytowały go jej niedelikatne uwagi, przytyki i podśmiewanie się z co drugiej mijającej ich osoby na korytarzu, nie wspominając już o natarczywości i nachalności.

― Nie gap się tak na jej dekolt, bo wyglądasz jak męska dziwka – rzuciła, kiedy przechodziła obok nich Larissa Richardson. – Pójdziemy wieczorem do Hogsmeade?

― Dzisiaj jest wieczór karaoke u Hagrida, czyż nie? – zapytał nieprzytomnie, bo był zmęczony jej bezustannym obrażaniem się i żądaniem. Mary prychnęła i dźgnęła go łokciem w bok.

― Chcesz tam iść?! – wrzasnęła, tupiąc nogą. – Czy ty masz coś poprzestawiane w łbie, skończony kretynie? ONI ZBIERAJĄ NA MOJĄ EUTANAZJĘ!

― Żebyś się dalej ze sobą nie męczyła, kochanie – powiedział wyrozumiale, chociaż w głębi duszy miał ochotę wyciągnąć swój rapier i dokończył dzieło. Mary skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

― Mogłam przypuszczać, że to będzie ci się _podobać._ W końcu sam wyszkoliłeś Evans, żeby _zaatakowała mnie_ na Wieży Astronomicznej, czyż nie? I SAM ZŻARŁEŚ MNIE, KIEDY BYŁAM KARMĄ DLA PSA.

― ILE JESZCZE RAZY BĘDĘ MUSIAŁ CIĘ ZA TO PRZEPRASZAĆ? _–_ spiął się Syriusz, nie wytrzymując już. – Czy… czy możemy do tego nie wracać?

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, gotów wrócić do aktywnego aspektu ich związku i – broń Merlinie! – nie musieć gadać z nią ani sekundy dłużej, ale Mary odwidziało się i to. Splunęła mu prosto na twarz i kopnęła w goleń.

― Możesz przestać być taki ZBOCZONY?! – wrzasnęła, robiąc o wiele za wielką scenę niż to było konieczne. – CZY NIE MOGĘ nawet z tobą POROZMAWIAĆ?

― Ty NIE ROZMAWIASZ – warknął – TY MASZ PRETENSJE. BEZUSTANNIE.

― BO JESTEŚ TAKI ZJEBANY! – podsumowała swoją wypowiedź i odwróciła się na pięcie, uciekając od niego w takim popłochu, że przez chwilę poczuł się jak James wpatrujący się w swoją walniętą Evans.

Jak to możliwe, że to nieszczęście, ta Klątwa Pottera, dosięgnęła również jego?

― Nie trzeba było ze mną zrywać – powiedział słodki, melodyjny głosik, należący chyba do jedynej osobie na świecie, która irytowała go w tamtym momencie bardziej niż Mary.

Emmelina.

Słodka, aczkolwiek wściekła, Miss Szesnastolatek stała tuż przed nim ramię w ramię z Dorcas, którą wzięła pod pachę, jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Obydwie uczesały identycznie włosy – w dwa warkoczyki, z tym że wewnętrzny zaplotły wspólnie – na wpół z włosów Emmeliny, na wpół Dorcas.

Wyglądały jak dwie, wściekłe i śliczne bliźniaczki.

― Czy rozumiecie cokolwiek z jej zachowania? – zapytał Syriusz, wskazując palcem na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła Mary. – Czy to miało choć cień _sensu._

― Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że próbowałeś ją zabić – odezwała się Emmelina. – A to zawsze będzie pewna trauma.

― Pamiętaj też, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę, tylko w śnie Lily – dodała z mocą Dorcas i wzruszyła ramionami. – To nie powinno mieć sensu.

Syriusz pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Postanowił, że skoczy do biblioteki, gdzie jeszcze dzisiaj spał, i wyciągnie ze swojego tajnego schowka (w sekcji Eliksirów Poporodowych) kindżał. Miał zamiar zaangażować się, a raczej samemu doprowadzić – do egzekucji na McDonald. Postarał się wyminąć swoje dziwne ex-dziewczynowe-bliźniaczki, ale te nie zamierzały tak łatwo dać za wygraną. Zagrodziły mu drogę, robiąc tak samo wściekło-komiczne miny i niemal synchronicznie założyły ręce na piersi.

No, ładnie.

Oto prawdziwa zemsta byłych, Syriuszu.

― Nigdzie nie idziesz – rzuciła wściekle Emmelina, która zaczęła niepokojąco przypominać Dorcas (a może to Dorcas robiła się łudząco podobna do Emmeliny?!). – Od dzisiaj jesteśmy cyborgami Mary i nie spoczniemy, dopóki nie pożałujesz.

― Już żałuję – rzucił Black. – Żałuję, że miałem z wami cokolwiek do czynienia.

Meadowes złapała go za kołnierz. Białka w jej oczach zaczęły się kurczyć, a źrenica – rozszerzać. Po chwili w oczodołach pływały czarno-czerwone kule, które z trudem można było nazwać oczyma, a to oznaczało…

― Rotawirusy – jęknął, odskakując od Dorcas jak najdalej. – Jeśli mnie zarazisz, cholerny cyborgu, to…

― To co? – roześmiała się Emmelina. – Zostaniesz gejem?

Fala gorąca uderzyła w niego niespodziewanie. Poczuł, że różowieje na całej twarzy, że pocą mu się dłonie, że niewidzialna dłoń zaciska się na jego gardle…

 _Wiedziała._

Syriusz starał się to ukrywać jak najlepiej, odkąd tylko on i James stworzyli frankensteina – czyli babo-Snape'a. Dziwne uczucie zalało go niemal natychmiast, a rosnące pożądanie co do jego osoby rosło w siłę każdego dnia. Kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiła się Mary, miał nadzieję, że to ustanie, że przestanie…

Podkochiwać się w hermafrodycie, który w dodatku jest szowinistycznym Ślizgonem.

Jednak teraz, kiedy Emmelina nazwała sprawę po imieniu (a raczej bardzo ją uogólniła, bo obecnie Snape nie był ani mężczyzną, ani kobietą), Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu dalej udawać.

― Żebyś wiedziała – oświadczył, brutalnie przepychając się pomiędzy Emmeliną a Dorcas. Usłyszał tylko jak wrzeszczą, kiedy wspólny warkocz zadał im potworny ból.

* * *

 **12 – Ar.**

 **D** orian podczas kwarantanny niespecjalnie wychylał się poza swoją izolatkę. Złapanie rotawirusa nie znajdowało się na jego liście marzeń, a partyzanckie napady również specjalnie nie kusiły. Owszem, nudził się spędzając godziny w swojej izolatce (klasa historii magii), ale jakoś dał radę i teraz mógł się pochwalić niezachwianym zdrowiem, w przeciwieństwie do wielu jego kolegów, którzy jeśli nie złapali rotawirusa, to przynajmniej grypę.

Ta świetna odporność mogła się dzisiaj zachwiać, czego Dorian był świadomy, ale i tak postanowił przyjść na słynny wieczór karaoke i burleskę u Hagrida. Wpłacił trochę ponad przepisowego sykielka, kłócąc się o to z wydającą bilety Sally McDonwer:

― Uwierz mi, Sally, naprawdę chcę tej eutanazji dla Mary – odparł, wrzucając do puszki z pieniędzmi jeszcze resztę zawartości swojego portfela.

― Odsuń się – warknął ktoś za jego plecami. Dorian cały struchlał, kiedy zobaczył Jamesa Pottera wsypującego kilkanaście galeonów do puszki oraz Lily Evans – niemal przyklejonej do jego ramienia. Jednak nie była to Lily, którą znał i szanował – ta była o wiele bardziej… _wampowata._

Nałożyła sobie bardzo grubą warstwę pudru, usta wymalowała na krwiście czerwony kolor i włożyła czarny, obcisły kombinezon, rozpięty u góry tak, że widać było seksowną halkę założoną pod spód. James nawet nie ukrywał, że podoba mu się nowy wizerunek Lily – afiszował nieustannie, że jest ona jego _partnerką,_ łapiąc ją za pośladki albo całując w szyję.

 _Rotawirus,_ pomyślał natychmiast.

― Cześć, Dorian – szepnęła zalotnie, puszczając do niego oczko. Chłopak nie zareagował na to, bo poczuł się bardzo zniesmaczony.

Spojrzał prosto w oczy Pottera. On odpowiedział tym samym, jeszcze raz przejeżdżając dłonią po pośladkach Lily, gdy nagle…

Dorian poczuł, że się kurczy i przemieszcza, zupełnie jakby jego dusza nagle „wypadła" z jego wnętrza i pognała do Jamesa, a dusza jego kuzyna unaoczniła sobie ciało Chamberlaina. Ledwie mrugnął, a sam trzymał rękę na tyłku Lily, na nosie miał okulary i niemal czuł, jak bardzo jego włosy są niepoukładane. Najdziwniejszy był jednak fakt, że teraz Dorian spoglądał na samego siebie – bo jego własne ciało zostało na swoim miejscu. Równie zdezorientowane, teraz należące do Jamesa, zerknęło niespokojnie w kierunku Evansówny.

 _Co się dzieje?_

― No nic… ― odchrząknęła Lily, uśmiechając się słodko. – Miło było pogadać, _Dorian._

James w ciele Doriana spojrzał na nią z przestrachem.

― Nie, Lily… _zaczekaj…_

― Papa! – ucięła rozmowę, ciągnąc za sobą Pottera (to znaczy Doriana w jego ciele). Oboje weszli do chatki Hagrida, a choć Chamberlain starał się wydusić z siebie choć jedno słowo, bliskie towarzystwo odstawionej Lily (i to, że cały czas kierowała jego dłoń na swoje pośladki) dekoncertowało go do niemożliwego stopnia.

Ich konwersacja polegała więc na tym, że Lily paplała coś z seksowną chrypką, a Dorian udawał, że wie o co jej chodzi i potakiwał głupio.

― To jak robimy? – zapytała. – Najpierw idziemy załatwić twoją byłą czy mam rozliczyć się ze swojej części umowy?

Dorian może i doszedłby do jakiś konstruktywnych wniosków, gdyby Lily nie przejechała palcem wzdłuż jego mostka. Westchnął ciężko i zapytał z trudem:

― _By…byłą?_

Lily roześmiała się bałamutnie.

― Szkoda gadać, co nie? – szepnęła, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. – Ona nigdy nie urządziła dla ciebie małego striptizu?

Małego _czego?_ Dorian zapowietrzył się, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi jak najszybciej z tym skończyć – uświadomić Lily, że nie jest Jamesem i wbić jej trochę rozumu do głowy (rotawirus czy nie, ona nie mogła tak się… _sprzedawać),_ jednak… kiedy pomyślał o tym striptizie, gorączka uderzała mu do głowy. Otwierał i zamykał usta jak Charybda. Evansówna roześmiała się i pocałowała go w policzek (przejeżdżając przy okazji rękoma wzdłuż kręgosłupa).

— Chodźmy – szepnęła, zaciągając go w lewo.

Chatka Hagrida na dzisiejszą uroczystość została przystrojona i ucharakteryzowana w takim tonie, że naprawdę przypominała klub nocny z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Wokół okrągłej sceny z ogromną, brudnoróżową kurtyną, ustawiono metalowe stoliki. Kilka tytanowych rur do tańczenia pięło się do sufitu dookoła sceny. Magiczne kule świetlne rzucały blado-różową poświatę. Komitet organizacyjny, złożony z puszczalskich siódmoklasistek ubranych w gorsety, kontrolował muzykę oraz roznosił drinki na pomarańczowych tacach.

Lily zaciągnęła Doriana na scenę od tyłu, pozwoliła mu na podniesienie siebie na podest i otworzyła drzwi za kulisy z wywieszoną kartką: „TYLKO DLA KOMITETU – NIESUBORDYNACJA GROZI ZEMSTĄ LARISSY R.".

— Tu będzie idealnie – szepnęła, ściągając swój kombinezon. W podskokach zbliżyła się do jednego z gramofonów, wybrała najbardziej sprośną ze wszystkich piosenek i rozpoczęła swoje przedstawienie…

Tymczasem James w ciele Doriana przeklinał swojego kuzyna na wszystkie znane mu bóstwa i modlił się o to, żeby do striptizu jeszcze nie doszło. Niestety, zarówno Lily, jak i on sam (bo uświadomił sobie, że w tłumie musi wypatrywać swojego własnego ciała) zniknęli jak kamfory, a James musiał wziąć zabójstwo Mary na własne barki.

 _Nim szybciej, tym lepiej,_ pomyślał, przemykając obok Rachel Sommers i Summer Blake w strojach prostytutek.

Odnalezienie Mary okazało się o wiele łatwiejsze niż wcześniej przypuszczał. Dusząc się w śmierdzącym kadzidłem i lubrykantami pomieszczeniu, James wyszedł na chwilę na zewnątrz, łudząc się że być może Dorian okazał trochę przyzwoitości i wyznał Lily, kim naprawdę jest, a teraz ona szukała Pottera (to znaczy – w ciele Doriana) w ostatnim miejscu, gdzie byli razem – czyli przy kasach. Niestety, nikt się już tam nie kręcił, z wyjątkiem pewnego cwaniaka, który podważał zamkniętą puszkę magicznym scyzorykiem, chcąc skraść dotacje na eutanazję…

— HEJ! – wrzasnął James głosem Doriana i podbiegł do złodziejaszka, gotów wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na własną rękę. Winny natychmiast podniósł do góry ręce, szeptając teatralnie: „SZA!". Sekundę zajęło Jamesowi rozpoznanie w nim Mary McDonald.

 _Co tu się działo?!_

— To ja, Dorian – szepnęła, ściągając czarny kaptur. – Umówiliśmy się, pamiętasz?

— Nie – burknął James, coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

Mary miałaby umawiać się z tym cwelem? Przecież zawsze utrzymywała, że nie lubi go możliwie bardziej niż James i jedyne, co może mieć z nim wspólnego, to ewentualne kopnięcie jego grobu po śmierci.

Zabawne, jakie rzeczy działy się za jego plecami.

— Musisz mnie uratować, kochany – odparła, puszczając do niego oczko. – Zerwałam z Syriuszem.

Dorian (to znaczy James) wybałuszył oczy, trochę dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, iż Mary i Syriusz byli razem (!), a trochę dlatego, że ta sama dziewczyna przed chwilą nazwała Chamberlaina „kochanym". Dziewczyna pokiwała głową z uśmiechem, rzucając się w jego ramiona.

James nie zawahał się ani sekundy. Sięgnął prawą ręką po rapier, zamachnął się – i odciął Mary głowę, razem z tym paskudnym tatuażem z cyfrą dwa.

— CHAMBERLAIN! – krzyknął jakiś głos tuż za jego plecami.

 _Brawo, James,_ pochwalił się w duchu. Zabił Mary, przyłapano go i jeszcze udało mu się wrobić w to Doriana – czy mogło być lepiej?

Larissa Richardson, razem z Summer Blake i Keirą Miller, podeszły do niego wściekłe, zdruzgotane i zniesmaczone. Keira udała, że wymiotuje, kiedy podniosła z ziemi głowę Mary. James wyrwał ją natychmiast z miną: „To-moje-trofeum-gówniaro".

— Co robimy, Larisso? – zapytała Summer, patrząc na Doriana z dezaprobatą. Prefekt Naczelna udawała, że myśli.

— Wszystko zepsułeś, nie ukrywam tego – powiedziała do niego, kręcąc głową. – Planowaliśmy już igrzyska, gdzie każdy mógłby dźgnąć Mary włócznią.

— …i pożarłby ją dzikie kojoty – dodała z ekscytacją Keira.

— …aczkolwiek nikt chyba nie jest zaskoczony, że zakończyłeś to dzieło. Ona potrafi być na tyle irytująca – Larissa uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie. James odpowiedział tym samym. – Zabierz go za kulisy – powiedziała do Summer, sama kopiąc w resztę ciała Mary z obrzydzeniem. – Aha, i Dorian – pokaż im może tę głowę, bo nie uwierzą.

Na tym skończyła się inspekcja szefowej dzisiejszego _charytatywnego_ klubu go-go. Dorian/James ujął głowę Mary w dłonie i dał się poprowadzić Summer za kulisy. W głowie już planował, co robić dalej – ze sceny będzie mógł ogarnąć wzorkiem całą chatkę Hagrida i – tym samym – być może odnajdzie Evans i _siebie._ Powie, że dotrzymał swojej części umowy i zażąda oczekiwanego striptizu, nieważne, czy Lily już tańczyła przed Dorianem, czy nie.

To wszystko okazało się jednak niekonieczne, gdyż po wepchnięciu za kulisy, doznał dwóch największych zaskoczeń w swoim życiu:

Po pierwsze, Syriusz i hermafrodyta-Snape obściskiwali się na małej sofce i nie obchodziło ich nic i nikt.

 _Ten to już zwariował,_ pomyślał James, przypominając sobie o tym, że najpierw umówił się z Mary, a teraz romansuje ze Snape'em-obojnakiem.

Po drugie, tuż obok nich Lily w samym gorsecie wiła się na małym podeście, a prawdziwy Dorian Chamberlain wpatrywał na nią jak urzeczony.

— Proszę o bis, Księżniczko – powiedział James, rzucając głowę Mary tuż pod jej nogi.

* * *

 **13 – Elfik**

― **C** isza! CHOLIBKA, cisza ma być! – zadął Hagrid, którego głos wzmagało kilkukrotnie zaklęcie _Sonorus._ Syriusz, Remus i Marlena, którzy siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików przystrojonej chatki Hagrida (pięćdzisiąt razy większej niż normalnie, co można wytłumaczyć jedynie tym, że zdarzenie te de facto miała miejsce w śnie), przerwali rozmowę i spojrzeli w kierunku ustawionej na środku Sali, okrągłej ściany ze staroświecką, teatralną kurtyną.

Stopniowo rozmowy zaczęły cichnąć i zmieniły się w szepty wyrażające zaciekawienie i napięcie. Hagrid ponownie odchrząknął, zadowolony, ze udało mu się uspokoić rozwydrzoną młodzież.

― Chciłbym ogłosić, że… że jak cuś, to ni trzeba już nic wrzucać dla Mary. Bo, skubańce, Dorian już się nią zajął. Brawa dla Doriana!

Część zgromadzonych zaczęła bić niezbyt entuzjastyczne brawa, kiedy Chamberlain wszedł nieco zdyszany na parkiet, krzyknął, że kocha Jamesa Pottera i uciekł za kulisy. Syriusz i Remus wymienili nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenia, ale klaskali razem z tłumem, bo woleli nie sprawiać wrażenia, że wiedzą coś na temat niecodziennego zachowania Doriana.

Obok grzecznych oklasków znalazły się i odważniejsze głosy, wyrażające dezaprobatę, nie na tyle co do wyznania Krukona, ale dokonanej przez niego _eutanazji:_

― Dobić ją! – krzyknął jakiś trzecioklasista z pierwszego rzędu.

― Chcemy igrzysk!

― Gdzie są nasze pieniądze?! JA NIE WIEM ZA CO ZAPŁACIŁAM!

― Hej, ja też chciałam ją dźgnąć!

Hagrid burknął, ale tym razem uciszenie tłumu nie przyszło mu tak łatwo. Machnął więc do ekipy organizacyjnej, żeby zdmuchnęli świece i odsłonili kurtynę. Kiedy pierwsze nuty skocznej, żywej muzyki charakterystycznej dla nocnych klubów doleciały do uszu młodzieży, ponownie zapanował spokój, a spojrzenia i tym razem skierowały się na prowizoryczną scenę.

― Proszę o brawa dla… pana psora!

Nikt nie zaklaskał, zbyt wstrząśnięty widokiem, jaki odsłonił się po wzniesieniu kurtyny.

Dyrektor Hogwartu, wielki czarodziej Albus Dumbledore, razem z Filiusem Flitwickiem, Minerwą McGongall, Pomoną Sprout i Horacym Slughornem stanęli w takim układzie, że wychowawcy domów spoglądali na uczniów, a Dumbledore odwrócił się do nich plecami. Każdy z nich ubrany został w skąpą lackową sukienkę, kabaretki i eleganckie botki (u Slughorna był to chyba rozmiar pięćdziesiąt siedem). Albus schował swoje długie, srebrzyste włosy w blond-perukę pin-up.

Ledwo Hagrid zszedł ze sceny, już rozpoczął się pokaz. Dumbledore prowadził układ taneczny i wyśpiewywał jakąś piosenkę z burleskowego przedstawienia, a McGonagall i Slughorn dołączali się do refrenu. Flitwick co chwila nawoływał uczniów, żeby dołączyli do tańca, co uczynili oni z pewną zwłoką. Na scenę do profesorów dołączyła madame Pomfey, następnie zregenerowana, już zdrowa Mary McDonald, potem Syriusz i Peter, Jo i Jordan, a następnie Lily i Dorian, którzy wypadli zza kulis.

― Jak samopoczucie?! – krzyknął Jordan, kiedy Jo wykonywała układ razem z profesor McGonagall. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego, kręcąc czym się dało i podnosząc co chwila swoją sukienkę.

― MUSZĘ CI COŚ POWIEDZIEĆ! – oświadczyła, wykonując piruet. Jej nogi zdawały się mieć własną wolę, jakby Jo nie mogła nad nimi zapanować. – JESTEM W CIĄŻY!

James odwrócił się w jej kierunku, zdając sobie sprawę, że wrócił do swojego ciała. Tańcząca obok niego Lily była wciąż zarumieniona i zasapana po swoim striptizie oraz jego konsekwencjach za kulisami, ale to jedynie dodawało jej uroku i seksapilu podczas tańczenia burleski.

Lily wykonała jeszcze jeden piruet, James jeszcze raz obrócił ją wokół jej własnej osi, gdy nastąpiło coś bardzo dziwnego – brzuch, ściśnięty w gorsecie i halce zaczął puchnąć i rosnąć, a Lily – jakby przybierać na wadze od tańczenia. Nagle upadła na scenę, złapała się za zbolałe kostki i zdała sobie sprawę, że robi się jej mokro…

― Chyba odeszły ci wody – stwierdził Jameso-Dorian, wzruszając ramionami. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, nachylił i dotknął jej brzucha.

Kopnięcie wybudziło ją ze snu.

* * *

 **14 – Moony**

 **L** ily wrzasnęła. Intuicyjnie dotknęła swojego brzucha.

Nic nie kopało.

Co więcej, nie znajdowała się w żadnym szpitalu ani tym bardziej w Wielkiej Sali.

Leżała w dormitorium numer cztery, w sowim łóżku. Na stoliku nocnym została nieodpita herbata z melisą.

To był tylko sen.

 _Tylko sen._

Rotawirusy naprawdę powodują biegunkę i niemowląt.

Mary ma jedno życie, i wystarczy.

Dumbledore wcale nie tańczy burleski.

Ona nie jest w ciąży. Z Jamesem.

A Syriusz nie jest gejem.

— Chyba – murknęła.

 _Co ja mam z g_ _ł_ _ow_ _ą_ _?!,_ pomyślała, aż się wzdrygając. Odetchnęła głęboko. Zapach melisy po raz kolejny wypełnił jej nozdrza. Nieszczęsny różowy dziennik Dorcas leżał tuż obok szafy. Wszystkie dziewczyny spały po tym, jak rozlały Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

Wszystko było jak dawniej.

― Cholerna melisa – szepnęła, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę.


End file.
